Ninja of the Stars
by RockBane
Summary: Cyrus Nectic, spirit twin to Ciro Nectic and adopted son of the Ja and Zanthe Nectic. Bare witness to the beginnings of Cyrus's attempts to reconnect with his own species and survive the riggers of being a Ninja.
1. Chapter 1

**Ninja of the Stars**

I don't own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"Galactic Common"

(Another Language all together)

'_Thoughts'_

(Telepathy)

!x-x! Scene change

-?- Different point of view

V-V Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

He scratches the left side of his head as he studies the paper book seated before him. "Do I have to? I mean, it's not like I really need to marry my own species to have children, not when Common Form can easily create a hybrid between me and the one I wish to marry. Besides, it's a backward world that hasn't even landed on their moon!" He complains to his father, Ja Nectic owner of Flex Transports.

"Cyrus has a point, dad. I don't know about you, but I get lonely when he's not on the same space station as me!" His spirit twin, Ciro Nectic says. Ja sighs. (Think he'll cave?) He asks Ciro. (Don't know, he seems to have made up his mind on this.) Ciro replies and he couldn't help but agree as he watches his father go into his classic 'this will be done and that's that' pose. "Does mom know about this?" He asks and his father answers, "Of course she knows. She's the one kept making subtle points about you not knowing anything about your birth parents, let alone about your race."

He blinks in surprise, he hadn't expected mom to be in on this. From the corner of his eye, Ciro also looks surprised about this turn of events. "And before you asks if your elder siblings know, I've told Burke and he broke it to the others." Their father says and he asks, "Ok, but who'll take care of Roan? There's not too many beings willing to take care of a Dexraus, even a well behaved runt like Roan."

He notices a slight widening of his father's eyes, meaning that Ja hadn't thought about someone taking care of Roan. "I'm sure Ciro will manage some how." His spirit brother looks alert at this possibility. "Or Cyrus could, you know, take Roan with him." Ciro says in distress. "Nonsense, you taking care of Roan will ease your worry for Cyrus. Now if you excuse me, I got to review some alarming reports about space pirates." Ja says, Ciro and him watch as the elder Raylevain exits out of the room, leaving them alone together.

(Great, you're leaving for a pre-contact civilization and I get to take care you your pet Dexraus. I just know that Ruzgar's going to be having a load of laughs watching 'walking' Roan.) Ciro thinks sourly. (Roan isn't that bad, he's just really, really energetic.) He says in Roan's defence. Ciro gives him a blank look; he sighs and returns to looking at the stack of paper books, leaving him wonders why it couldn't on disc form…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raylevains are a warm blooded reptilian race known for their belief in spirit twins. Raylevains often stand around six and a half feet in height and that's not including the horns or antlers that some Raylevains like to have genetically engineered to their genome, they're well known for their use of genetic alterations for cosmetic purposes. Typically, a Raylevain's skin is a shade of brown with scale like markings decorating their backs, these decorations were usual red, blue, green, and in the off chance, white. Natural eye colour for Raylevain consists of five colours which are green, yellow, purple, white, and blue. Any Raylevain that have hair are those that underwent genetic grafting since hair/fur isn't something Raylevain are born with or are capable of growing since their ancestors lost this trait sometime during the time they began to build empires.

A note on spirit siblings, since Raylevains usual have twins or even triplets, it's highly unusual for single births to occur, but when they do, they begin to look for the child's spirit twin among other sentient races; they usual use the thought patterns of the babe in order to find the perfect match. More often then not, the 'twin' of the baby Raylevain continues to live with their parents unless the babe is an orphan, then they usual adopts the child into their family, raising them as their own.

This is what happened in Cyrus's case since from careful observations, they determined that Cyrus was an orphan and they were also highly dismayed at Cyrus's treatment so they had 'rescued' a six month year old human when the boy's 'caretaker' left the child in a forest, clearly trying to abandon him and hope that some wild beast kills him as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His ship alerts him when he arrives in orbit above the world of his birth. He had attempted to sleep through it but since it was a gift from one of his elder sisters, Hadria if he remembers correctly, it only got more and more annoying. As it begins on a highly offensive and dirty ditty, he manages to slam the off button with his fist. He scowls at the device; he watches as the tray it was on fold up and vanishes into the wall, he then yawns as he gets out of his bed.

He heads straight to the bathroom so he can have a shower. Soon enough, he's going through his cloth, picking out what could be considered local apparel, a simple grey shirt with blue design with diamond marks on back, mimicking the natural decorations that are usual for Raylevains and a pair of black pants. He's also wearing a pair of sandals in the style of his birth world.

Once that's done, he heads to bridge of the ship. He sighs as he slides into the chair so he can go through the read outs that were waiting for him to go through. Most of it had to do with upcoming weather and local volcanic readings. Once the satellites were in place, he began to lock the coordinates what should be his birth place.

He heads off to eat breakfast as he waits to review the radio transmissions that the satellites were busy locating. He also does his home work, despite leaving civilized space to come here; he still has to keep up with his studies. It'll be about six months before he'll have to head off to the closest space station in order to hand it in and to pick up the next course as well. It also means that he'll have to make do with what he has until then, which means if he forgot to pack something, he'll have to make do without it until that trip six months from now.

He flicks a strain of blond hair from his face as he continues to read from the data plate, focusing on the words on the plate. He frowns slightly and makes a few corrections to his answer before turning the data plate off. He glances at the clock and gets up out of his chair. He cleans up after his meal and puts the data plate into the pack once more before picking up the pack and heading back to the main bridge.

Once he's done going through the radio transmissions, which were on a local frequency which made it slightly difficult for the satellites to pick them up. He snorts, disbelieving the fact that they haven't done anything more with the radio technology. _'They haven't even set up radio towers nor have they made much use of the television from what the satellites say. By Haben's tail, these people are idiots.'_ He thinks to himself as he shakes his head, the windows close and he brings up the planet on the main screen.

It's true that from the read outs, this world still retained it's wild places, but easy to believe considering the low population levels of the dominate life form, Humans if he recalls from his studies. He feels kind of alone, almost as if he's being punished for being born to a low level civilization that's not even close to being ready for contact.

(You're never alone, Cyrus. I'm always a thought away.) His twin says, he smiles on hearing Ciro. (So you are, so you are. It's just so odd to know you're half a galaxy away is all.) He replies and he can practically feel Ciro nod in agreement before Ciro breaks the connection. Feeling better about everything, he begins look for a site to touch down on.

Before he opens a light gate that will teleport him to the planet's surface, he remembers to take a computer uplink just in case something happens. "Here it goes, let's just hope the locals are friendly." He mutters to himself as he stands before the shimmering pool of energy.

Once he's through, the portal made of shimmering energy closes up behind him as he glances around the forested area he decided will be his arriving point. Once he's satisfied about where he is, he heads off in the direction of the closest settlement. Soon enough, he finds a road and begins to follow it, all the while attempting to control his emotions since they're all in a jumble since he took his first steps on this world's surface. _'This had better be worth it…'_ He thinks darkly as he comes within sight of the outside walls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ninja of the Stars**

I don't own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"Galactic Common"

(Another Language all together)

'_Thoughts'_

(Telepathy)

!x-x! Scene change

-?- Different point of view

V-V Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

He attempts to keep from yawning as the teacher drones on and on this subject, which was Math. _'This is blatant torture! I swear by Haben's tail, I can feel my brain cells die off from shear boredom! When will this torment end?'_ He cries out from the depths of his mind, wonder how the elder managed to talk him into attending this primitive educational facility.

It's been about two months since he arrived at Konohagakure no sato, or Village Hidden in the Leaves. While the usage of this 'Chakra' interests him, the 'basic' classes like History, Math, and Geology were making him regret attending this academe for Ninjas. The only perk he see is that by the end of tomorrow, he'll no longer have to attend this facility, which he couldn't be fast enough for him since he's becoming impatient about the whole error filled curriculum.

Soon the bell rings and he couldn't be fast enough to leave the room, he's the first one out since he didn't have anything to pack since he had the uplink record everything Iruka had said. There had been plenty of complains from the teacher about his lack of note taking, he managed to convince the Hokage and other teachers that he has a picture perfect memory since it would have been too much of a hustle to explain about the uplink, never mind the fact that they couldn't understand the concept of what a computer was, let allow the idea how to use one.

He slows down as he exits out of the academe's property, he the reason why he's faster and stronger then his peers had to do with the fact that he grew up under heavy gravity that's at least three times heavier then this planet's gravitational pull. He now knows that his parents had to increase his bone density as well as make them lighter so he doesn't have to worry about the extra weight, though he wouldn't be surprised to learn that they also did something about his muscle mass as well since it make sense that they wouldn't want extra muscle doing the same.

He got over the thought of them doing this to him when he was little since they had good intentions when they did so. _'It's not like they did anything more then altering my skeleton structure and muscle density.'_ He muses as he heads off to the apartment that's been set up for his use, he didn't really live in it considering he prefers to live on his ship, there were times when the lack of gravity making him feel as if he's floating around.

As soon as he enters into his sparse apartment, he opens up a light gate and steps through it, he sighs as he feels his weight begins to feel normal. Once he's done with his shower, he begins to work on his home work before heading planet side to practice the jutsus he's learnt from the academe. Just as he's about to open a light gate planet side, Ciro drops into his thoughts.

(I don't know how you manage him! He literally managed to drag me around as if I weren't there guide him! Damn it Cyrus, why did you have to have a pet Dexraus?) His brother asks and he replies, (Cause he was going to the meat station if I hadn't saved him.) He grins wickedly as he feels Ciro growl mentally. (Can't you just come for a little while, bro? I mean, you must miss him and I'm sure he misses you…) Ciro says, trying to guilt him into coming back from this trip early. (Tough luck, bro, I'm not allowed to leave this world for another four months.) He replies to which Ciro counters, (They'll never know…) He snorts as he cuts in, (They'd know since I'm sure they'll be reviewing my data dump. And don't dare trying bringing Roan here, Ciro! I don't have the room aboard my ship for him nor will I take him planet side, Ciro! You know how strict our parents are when it comes to breaking immigration laws! Have you forgotten the lecture mom gave Ianthe when she brought that Urgry from Mark-F7? Do you want your allowance cut? Or how about visiting Great-Grandma Ohela?)

He feels Ciro sag slightly and he says, (I would love to ditch this world in a heart beat, but I can't do that without mom and dad knowing about it. If you want Roan to pay attention to you, keep a stack of Meat Globes handy and reward him when he follows your commands. Just don't give him more then two at a time or else he'll con you out of the whole stack and run amok for an extra two hours.) Ciro sighs and says, (I'll try that, and I just wish you didn't have to be there. It's been pretty lonely without you here, running amok along side Roan. I think father misses you too, since I've seen him at the stable a few times.)

Instead of heading off to train, he heads to his bedroom, knowing that they'll be chatting for hours, something which he didn't mind so much since he enjoyed the feeling of having someone around that understands him, even if he's light years away.

!x-x!

He holds the head band in his hands, he studies the metal face plate with an image of a leaf etch onto it. He wonders about what's going to happen now that he's joined the military ranks of Hidden Leaf. True, he almost didn't pass the last test but he managed to make three acceptable 'clones' with his 'Chakra.'

He heads towards the outdoor market to glance at their wares; he ties the band around his neck and wears it like a necklace. He didn't have any money in this currency so he's just glancing around, he does note the glares he receives but he figures it's from the way he's dressed since outsiders are usually viewed with suspicion and one way of marking an outsider is often the way they dress. He doesn't pay much mind to such looks, he's received similar looks throughout his life since he's not only an alien, he's also a rich alien.

Once he's had a once through, he heads to the apartment. He resists the tempting smells coming from the restaurants that line the street, reminding himself that he has more then enough food up in his ship. "Hey, Cyrus? You want to join my family for supper?" Kiba, a loud ex-classmate asks with his arms full of grocery bags. He didn't need to ponder his reply, knowing that he should try and get to know humans of his age group. "I accept your offer." He says politely, Kiba snort in amusement and soon they're heading off toward Kiba's house. He notes the lack of Kiba's furry companion, but decides not to ask where the pup was since he didn't want to seem rude just in case something happened with the beast.

It takes some time and effort to make it through the packs of canines that call the yard home, but he did observe how careful Kiba was when it came to walking through the mob, since neither of them wanted to harm the beasts' paws. He's always been interested in beasts, which was how he ended up with Roan the Dexraus.

He manages to take a bag out of Kiba's arms, allowing him to open the doors. "I'm home and I brought company!" Kiba shouts, he grins slightly, remembering how him and his siblings do much the same thing when they enter into housing section that belongs to the Nectic family of the First Alpha Prime Bio-Sphere station that's been home to his adopted parents back when they were still constructing the Bio-Sphere station.

An adult woman wearing an apron comes out of what he thinks is a kitchen. The woman gives him the once over before introducing herself as Tsume Inuzuka, Kiba's mother and her one eye dog companion Kuromaru. Akamaru leaps at Kiba once Kiba settles the bags onto the table. "Cyrus Nectic." He says with a slight bow, Tsume waves the bow off as she says, "No need to be so formal, pup. Just call me Tsume." He nods and soon joins Kiba at the table, when Kuromaru sits to his left; he begins scratches the dog around his neck with his left hand.

It's not long before he joins into a conversation about dog breeding; he manages to keep from mentioning alien examples, preferring to dissect why they're wrong and in what way. While he doesn't know a single thing about dogs in general, he does know about fifty different species that perform the same function as a dog in other societies and draws from that information. They're interrupted when Kiba's sister arrives home, Hana and her three dogs affectionately called the Haimaru Siblings.

The subject changes into the care of dogs, which he had trouble with since he doesn't know anything about what kind of injures dogs get as they get older, genetic disorders, and other such health problems. He's slightly relieved when dinner was ready and while he's still unsure about eating with two sticks, he had tons of practice when he was back at the Bio-Sphere. Though he did manage to break three pairs of chop sticks much to his dismay but to his host's amusement.

Soon they begin chatting about Genin teams. He listens with interest about Tsume and Hana's experiences with their own teams, back when they were younger. Soon it was time for him to leave and he's on his way down the street, while he's tempted to gate out before arriving to that apartment, he decides not to chance it and walks there, he considers the evening he had with the Inuzuka family. He concludes that he had a pleasant evening and hopes that he's invited back at a later date.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ninja of the Stars**

I don't own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"Galactic Common"

(Another Language all together)

'_Thoughts'_

(Telepathy)

!x-x! Scene change

-?- Different point of view

V-V Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

He studies the clock on the wall, he wonders if it's possible that time's standing still since it seems that no time at all has pass since Iruka left him alone with his supposed team-mates, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. While he does understand the concept of putting the failing student with the highest ranking student, he feels cheated since the only reason he's considered the 'dead' last of the class was that he hadn't been attending the academe that long.

Currently, neither of his team-mates were bothering to make conversation with him, sure Sakura was attempting to get one going with Sasuke, whom he's beginning was trying to be an automaton since it seems he's depriving himself of social contact at a level that's beginning to bother him. _'He's just alienating his future allies by doing so and if they're not allies then they're capable of becoming enemies. For a genius, he's sure is an idiot… but then this whole culture seem to enjoy being ignorant to the possibilities open to them. I mean, why haven't they developed a better camera? Or better yet, use their videos as surveillance purposes. It's like they like sending off scouts to their possible deaths just because they lack the motivation to use the equipment to save lives.'_ He rants in his head, a scowl appearing on his face.

(What's got you worked up?) Ciro's voice asks. (Just trying to think up reasons why these people are idiots. I mean, they seem to rely on eye witnesses then using cameras to get the real story. It's like they love shooting themselves in the foot. I'm currently teamed up with the top rookie of this academe that I attended and from observations alone makes me question their sanity. I mean, he's not trying to lift a finger to make allies, it's like he just expects everything to go his way without him putting any effort into it. I'm also sure that at our age, we're not sexually mature to know our preferences either, but these females seem to make up their mind about who's the 'stub' of the year is. Why can't my species be rational?) He mourns to Ciro.

Ciro chuckles slightly. (This coming from someone who keeps a Dexraus as a pet, geeze, it sounds like you're in the right place.) His brother informs him. (So, is there anything you need?) Ciro asks, changing the subject. (Money comes to mind. I can't afford to buy the equipment I need and since there isn't a Nectic bank account set up here, I don't have the means to buy said equipment.) He replies to Ciro's inquiry, wondering slightly why his spirit twin was asking.

(... What kind of equipment do you need? What does it look like?) Ciro asks. He blinks slightly, he begins to suspect that something's going on and that it involves him some how. He closes his eyes and blacks out his mind. Then slowly but surely pictures a kunai and a shuriken, once he's got them, he then sends Ciro the measurements that they need to be.

Once he feels Ciro done with the diagrams, he moves out of that space, not sure how much time had passed while he was giving such information to his brother. He blinks and glances at the clock, it's been about two hours since he last check and he sighs, though he knows it was worth the time since if his suspicions were correct, he's going to have a visitor or two show up to check up on him. He begins to do something about his stiff muscles when the door opens up to reveal a man with silver hair and the majority of his face covered up.

'_Why am I not surprise?'_ He wonders as the man proceeds to say that he doesn't like them and that they should meet up at the roof of the building. He shakes his head as he gets up, he stretches to get rid of the stiffness.

He arrive with his team-mates, he stands behind them allowing Sakura to walk almost shoulder to shoulder with the fool that people call a genius. Soon they were seated with him sitting between the pair, he studies the man that's to be their instructor and can't help but think that the man must have something mentally wrong with him if he's reading porn in front of kids his age.

"Well then, let's start off with introductions, shall we? Just state your name, your likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future." Kakashi says. "Why don't you start us off, sensei?" The pink haired Sakura suggests, he sighs, he knows they're not going to get much information out of their instructor. He's proven right as the man only restates his name and is very vague with the rest of the information.

Kakashi motions for 'pinkie' to start off. "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes…" The girl not so subtlety glances in Sasuke's direction. "My dreams for the future…" At this point Sakura blushes red and squeals. "Dislikes?" Kakashi asks after about a minute of this and Sakura says flatly, "I hate Ino."

Kakashi says, "Blondie." He gives the man a dry look but begins by stating his name. "Cyrus Nectic. My likes will leave you dumb struck, my dislike will leave you wetting yourself, and my dreams for the future consists of things you can't possible comprehend." He notices the stares he's receiving, they clearly didn't believe him but that's not his problem as far as he's concerned.

Sasuke begins without any prompting, "Sasuke Uchiha. I have plenty of dislikes, I don't particularly like anything." He rolls his eyes, especially from the look on Sakura's face, it's clear she thought Sasuke's introduction was 'cooler' then Kakashi's and his own. "I don't have a dream per say, more like an ambition. My ambition is to kill a certain man." Sasuke concludes, proving once and for all the kid was dropped one too many times on the head as a baby.

'_Well, wasn't this informative…'_ He muses, his thoughts full of sarcasm as he studies the pair passively. He glances away from them and waits for Kakashi to continue.

!x-x!

He stares dully at their instructor, watching as the bells get tied to the man's belt loop. It wouldn't be that hard for him to grab them, he knows he's faster then the Jonin and most likely stronger in the physical sense as well. But then, the man does have loads of experience and a longer list of jutsus as well, which means that there's more to this test then individual strengths.

"Begin!" Kakashi says finally, most likely expecting something that didn't happen. With in three minutes, he's traveled eight miles. He pauses and once glancing around, he begins to replay the whole conversation that happened just minutes ago.

He looks thoughtful as he plays it a third time, he can see that there isn't any rules against teaming up, which leads him to wonder if the true purpose of this test was to see how well they work together. He sighs, glad that he managed to put those tracking transmitters on Sakura and Sasuke since it'll make locating them easier.

'_Though I most likely will have to put semi-permanent tracers on them though, but that can be done later, for now, I better try and talk with them about teaming up against our instructor. Though it's doubtful either will listen, but if I do it right, I might get Sakura to cooperate…'_ He muses to himself, already fabricating a believable story to feed his only girl team-mate. As soon as he get the coordinates for Sakura, he heads slowly towards her, will slowly for him at any rate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ninja of the Stars**

I don't own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"Galactic Common"

(Another Language all together)

'_Thoughts'_

(Telepathy)

!x-x! Scene change

-?- Different point of view

V-V Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Sasuke's currently tied to a large log that's acting like a post, he's sitting at the top of the log to the west of Sasuke's log while Sakura's sitting to the one east of Sasuke's log, she's settled in front of the log. He notes that she has a downtrodden look on her face, most likely feeling the idiot for falling for such an obvious trap, he didn't really care since he didn't really blame her. It's Sasuke he curses and silently blames for the whole event that lead up to that trap after he managed to talk Sakura into working with him. Sure he lied to Sakura, but so far, she didn't know that and he doubts she'll discovers it unless she asks Sasuke about it, which he doubts she'll do.

He sighs as he reviews what happened while they wait for Kakashi to finish staring at the stone with names on it.

V-V

He had managed to talk Sakura into helping him with the plan, though he had to lie by saying it's a plan that Sasuke came up with in order to get her to cooperate. The plan was simple; Sakura will do the basic clone jutsu on some kunai while he engages Kakashi in hand to hand combat. Since he thinks he knows the true reason for the test and that if Kakashi sees Sakura and him teaming up then it should allow the team to pass.

They were searching for their Jonin instructor when Sakura spots Sasuke up to his neck in trouble, literarily since the rest of his body is in the ground. He becomes alert, since as he watches, Sakura races right to where Sasuke is. A lump weights down in his middle as he suddenly gets this feeling of impending doom. He's right as he notices a flash of silver hair in a tree not that far away.

He manages to grab Sakura before the jutsu hits her, he might not know what kind of jutsu it was but he's not about to risk it, even though it means that Kakashi now knows that he's around. Sakura wiggles out of his grasp as he glances around with alert. "What's gotten into you? We have to get Sasuke out of there!" The pink haired girl pretty much shouts. "Kakashi's here." He hisses softly at her, Sakura looks startled about that.

"But Sasuke…" He cuts her off by saying, "Our instructor almost hit you with a jutsu, for now, we need to be careful since he knows we'll return to where Sasuke is. We need to think this out carefully, Sakura. We need to pass this and that it means that Sasuke's on his own for now. Think about it, Sakura, he's the bait to lure us out." Sakura looks undecided, but nods all the same.

They were silent for a while, it wasn't until the bushes moved and 'Sasuke' steps out of them. Sakura didn't heed his warning look and charged straight towards 'Sasuke.' It's not long before 'Sasuke' puffs out of existence to reveal Kakashi. The man the holds a kunai at Sakura's throat, he surrenders without the man saying anything. He noted the defeated look on Sakura's face, it's clear that she's feeling depressed about getting caught.

Just then the alarm goes off and Kakashi lets go of Sakura, turning his back on them, the one eyed man heads to grab Sasuke. He snorts slightly as he hears Sasuke's shout of protest. They head off to the three posts, Sakura's expression hadn't chanced at all.

V-V

"Do you know what the purpose of this exercise? The real reason why I set this test up?" Kakashi asks them, turning away from the stone to look at them. "Team work." He answers; this causes the other two to look his way. Kakashi nods slightly, confirming his suspicions. "But there was only two bells…" Sakura says and seeing as Kakashi wasn't going to answer her, he does. "One of the oldest sayings goes, divide and conquer."

He swears that Kakashi smiles slightly at his answer, Sakura's eyes widen, for the first time she's using her brain for something other then dwelling on what happened just a few minutes ago. "That is correct. This test was set up to test how well you work together as a team. To see if one of you were willing to sacrifice themselves in order to let the other two pass. In this test, I witnessed Cyrus's concern for one of his team-mates. On seeing that I had targeted her, instead of sitting back and keeping himself concealed in order to attempt an ambush on his own, he willingly exposited himself in order to save his team-mate. He surrendered when that same team-mate fell for an obvious trap, concerned for her safety instead of gambling her life away." Kakashi informs them, he sighs, uncomfortable by the fact that he had been spotted, despite his thoughts to the contrary.

"Then he's a fool! The objective was to get a bell!" Sasuke says scratching tone, filled with scorn. "So what if this was about team work, you haven't said anything yet about passing anyone just because they 'worked' together." Sasuke adds, from what he can gather from this, Sasuke's just looking for a way to vent his frustrations at being tied to the post, which means that this was only said in anger and in the hopes of making someone miserable. "This coming from the one tied to that post. I wonder how reliable your statement is, after all, out of the three of us, you're the one that's all tied up." He says dryly, he had noticed the hurt look on Sakura's face.

"Agreed, perhaps I should have gagged you as well." Kakashi says thoughtfully as their teacher glances at Sasuke. Sasuke only scowls, the annoyed look in his eyes spoke volumes of just how much Sasuke wishes to attack the one eyed man. "The moral of this exercise is simple, if the three of you had worked together, you might have gotten a bell, but that hadn't happened. Sasuke, you thought the other two were burdens and that they'd get in your way. Sakura, you were more worried about Sasuke then for Cyrus." Kakashi says and that causes Sakura to looks away in shamed.

"But what about Cyrus? You haven't mentioned him." Sasuke asks. "Cyrus did what he could in the situation presented to him. He saved the team-mate that was in the position of needing to be saved, demonstrating a leader's decisiveness. All in all, Cyrus did what he could when it appears that the mission goal couldn't be reached to salvage the situation. Out of the three of you, Cyrus is the only one ready to become a Genin, who deserves to be called a ninja." Kakashi says, he looks down at the log, uncomfortable with the praise the man was giving him. In some ways, it reminded him of his father praising him on a job well done; he feels an ache deep inside of him at the thought of his family.

Soon enough Kakashi explains that he's going to give them a second chance and that Sakura and him weren't allowed to feed Sasuke anything, this causes Sakura and Sasuke's stomach to growl. Unlike the other two, he had eaten breakfast since he's been lectured tons of time whenever he missed a meal. He leaps off the top of the log to get his lunch, he already knows the point of this, he just wonders if the other two know as well.

!x-x!

He's lounging around the kitchen area of his ship, working on his homework. It's been about a month since team seven officially became a team and so far, they've been doing a series of D ranked missions and mostly just been sparring. After he managed to bruise most of Sasuke's ribs and when Sasuke's wrist became sprained when the brooding human managed to hit him squarely in the check, Kakashi decided that he gets to spar with him, seeing that Sasuke can't seem to come out of their spars without some kind of bodily injury that needed to be attended right away.

He had tried to go easy on Sasuke, but he can't always remember to slow it down, to pull his punches when he's sparring. Mostly he's just glad that it's Sasuke he use to spar with, since he doubts that Sakura would fair half as well as the prick. Though Kakashi seems to be nursing quite a few buries from their fights, there were times when he even sent the man flying into a tree that's behind him, and this usually happens when Kakashi wasn't quick enough to dodge the punch or when in his excitement, he forgets to hold back in both speed and strength. He always feels sheepish when that happens, though Kakashi tries to assure him otherwise…

His money problem also almost vanished with his first pay cheque, though the landlord had attempted to try and get him to pay rent and the companies for water and electricity tried to do the same. He didn't pay any of them, even when they threatened to take their complains to the Hokage. While the landlord can't evict him, the companies did shut off their serves to his apartment. Since he doesn't live in said apartment, he didn't care about the fact that it's no longer supplied with water or electricity. By stardust, he only uses the place as a secure place for a light gate, nothing more.

He glances sharply up as somebody opens up an open channel. "Hello, baby brother! We've come baring gifts of arms!" He hears Presta's voice over the intercom. "Presta?" He says dumbly and as a screen pops down from the ceiling, he stares at the screen that shows his eldest sister's face, complete with two sets of two pronged antlers with silvery white hair and pale red skin. Presta's emerald eyes sparkling with mischief, soon enough he hears a chorus of voices saying, "We're here too, you know." He notices that all of his sisters were on the ship; he does think he sees at least two of his brothers, most likely Edgar and Burian. He smiles warmly into the screen, glad that they were here on a visit even though he does find it crowded when he's dealing with all of his sisters all at once.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Children of Ja Nectic and Zanthe Nectic are listed in the order from eldest to youngest: Burke, Presta, and Glen are the first set of triplets. Two years after that the first set of twins: Fedella and Isai. Three years after that a second set of twins: Hadria and Kacia. Year later second set of triplets: Urbano, Quade, and Vangie. Two years later a third set of triplets: Edgar, Burian, and Kaira. Three years later a third set of twins: Latona and Naiara. Two years later a fourth set of triplets: Mabel, Oihane, and Javier. Three years later a set of quintuplets: Yagmur, Ramon, Thanos, and Gavril. Four years later Ciro and Cyrus were born and three months later Cyrus is adopted by Ja and Zanthe Nectic. All together there are 24 children that are listed under Ja and Zanthe Nectic's name.

Cyrus sisters are: Presta, Fedella, Hadria, Kacia, Vangie, Kaira, Latona, Naiara, Mabel, and Oihane. While his brothers are: Burke, Glen, Isai, Urbano, Quade, Edgar, Burian, Javier, Yagmur, Ramon, Thanos, Gavril, and Ciro.

I hope that clears it up!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ninja of the Stars**

I don't own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"Galactic Common"

(Another Language all together)

'_Thoughts'_

(Telepathy)

!x-x! Scene change

-?- Different point of view

V-V Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Before he docked with his elder sister's ship, he headed down to the surface to ask for the next day off, saying a family matter popped up. The Hokage had been understanding, though he can tell that the elderly human didn't seem to get how his family could reach him. He had hopes Kakashi remembers to tell Sakura and Sasuke.

Once he steps onto Presta's ship he's pulled into a group hug. It's not long before he finds himself lounging on a couch, listening to his elder sister gossip about what's going on with their lives. He's slightly amused to see his brothers currently being forced to work by serving drinks; it seems that the servants were working on their supper which is why his brothers were 'recruited' to be drink servers. He can see that they're more then a little annoyed about this but were in good spirits none the less.

Soon Presta's head chief comes out; the Anati chief seems to be bursting with pride, so much so that the facial pads of bio-luminescence were flashing golden orange and sparkling white. (I have truly out done myself! Miss Nectic, I'm proud to present to you the appetizers. Grilled Capchoo, marinated in Glashi Wine with pickled Graph livers.) The head chief says as a young Anati comes from the kitchen. As the next dish appears, being carried out by a young Skelite, the chief continues, (Awjiffen pastries stuffed with Brihen fruit.) His eyes flash in anticipation as he watches his favourite dish comes out, carried by another Skelite. (By special request, Fried Velrisk covered in fermented Graph cheese.)

Soon more Anati and Skelite come out with duplicated dishes of appetizers. Presta says to the head chief, (You truly are a master of you craft, Adron'Sentria. I can't imagine what you have for the main course!) He nods his head in agreement as he picks up one of the pastries, slightly surprised to hear that Sentria part of the Anati's name. "How did Presta managed to talk a Anati with the honoured name Sentria, become her head chief?" He asks Mabel.

"From what I remember, a pair of Usarian 'contractors' tried to talk Adron into signing a thirty year contract. Presta arrived slightly drunk and on noticing the terror coming off of him in waves that Presta just walked up to them and within seconds a brawl erupted in their 'office.' Over eighty 'contracts' were destroyed and by the time the police went through the business records, over two thousand contracts were revoked and the crime ring turned out to be the Ironfel." Mabel says, he almost chokes on one of the pickled livers. "It's true! Presta even got the twenty thousand kilogram black ore reward for her part in capturing them!" Mabel says.

He can't help but shake his head in disbelieve. "How come I never heard of this?" He wonders and Vangie who's to his left answers, "The reward just came about a month ago, you remember how dad had that tick a few months back? It's because of the fight that Presta caused, dad cut her spending funds by four fifths and had her do the route in the Siren sector to Herein system. She returned two weeks after you left." He whistles softly, he had wondered where Presta had been when he left.

The main conversation turns to the latest contact with another space faring race, the Makcor. The ten year treaty was coming due and that means that they're already discussing the terms for the new treaty that will most likely be signed sometime next year. There was talk of the fine silk that the Makcor have and if they'll be exporting the shimmering silk once the new treaty was signed.

He thinks about the dinner he had with Kiba's family and muses if he should return the offer by inviting Kiba for a meal with his elder siblings and himself. By the time the main course was arriving out of the kitchens, he's discarding the thought since he doesn't think Kiba would be able to stand the triple gravity nor his sisters' attentions, though he did decide to treat Kiba to lunch or supper in the future.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anati are known for their bio-luminescence on not just their faces, but also on their backs. Anati stand between five to five and half feet tall. Their faces were ape like with the females having small pair of tusks jetting out of the bottom jaw with the males not having this characteristic. Anati have two thumbs and five fingers, this is due to the Anati being a tree dwelling race, which continues to this very day despite them being among one of the eldest space faring species. Their arms are four foot long; their bodies are often slender built. They lack coarse fur on their backs and faces since those spots are where they're bio-luminescence displays take place. Anati are capable of seeing more shades of colour then most species because of they're bio-luminescence. Anati skin ranges between light brown to an odd yellowish orange colour and the fur tend towards blacks, browns, and an odd shade of purple. Anati eyes only come in two colours and they are orange and neon green. Adult Anati typically live in foursomes; the common mating groups contain two males and two females. Anati mating groups tend to have one child at a time, its not unheard of them waiting until the single child is ten years of age before one of the females give birth to the next child, they do this to make sure that the young Anati receives all the love and attention that they need.

Anati sociality all Anati must go through trials to earn their last names, an example is Adron'Sentria. Sentria is one of the eight last names that an Anati can try for, it should be noted that each Anati sharing the same last name often share similar character traits, those carrying Sentria often tend to have high expectations for themselves and are often always pushing themselves to do better, though it's more common for those that earn Sentria as their last names to work more with technology and sometimes with music then becoming chiefs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His siblings leave three days after they arrived, he sighs as he's mind goes to the huge stacks of kunai and shuriken made out of a fusion metal called Murtheryn, it's a metal that's known for it's almost weightlessness and that it does keep a sharp edge pretty well. He can already imagine the kind of injuries he can inflict on his enemies with them.

He turns away from the screen and stretches his arms out. He closes the windows on the deck screens and head off to get ready to meet up with his team. Less then thirty minutes, he's ready to go. Once he finds himself in the apartment that's supposed to be his, he blinks as he finds not only Kakashi just exiting the apartment, but also Sasuke. "Did I miss something?" He asks the pair as they just stare at him as if he's grown another head or something.

"How did you do that?!" Sasuke asks in surprise. "I didn't really do much other then push a button." He says simply and Sasuke just glares at him as if that'll make him spill the beans. "Nothing can do that other then a jutsu." Sasuke counters and he shrugs. "Just because the technology you guys process can't do it doesn't mean it can't be done." He explains.

Before Sasuke can continue, Kakashi intervenes by saying, "It seems we have been given a C ranked mission. The team that was supposed to take it had a member injured, so the remaining two team-mates will be joining us. We had came to telling to pack things for a long mission." He blinks and asks, "Um, where are we going?" "Land of Waves." Kakashi says and he frowns slightly as he considers what he knows of this world's countries. "It wouldn't happen to be though islands east of here, would they? The small cluster of islands just off shore?" He asks.

Kakashi nods and he presses his lips together. "Just what does this mission entail?" He asks, he really didn't want to spend weeks on this planet's surface if he can help it. It's weird enough feeling as if he could float away, he didn't really like the idea of trying to sleep with that feeling occurring. "The mission entails defending the man against bandits until he finishes his bridge." Kakashi says. "I don't suppose I can offer an alternative to hitching all the way there? In say exchange of being allowed to continue living where I've been since I arrived?" He asks, hoping that he could bargain with his instructor.

Kakashi seems to sense his reluctance and asks, "Just how long many days will be shaved off by your method?" He snorts and replies, "How about we'd be there in under ten minutes?" Kakashi looks stunned. "Safely?" Kakashi says and he gives his teacher an amused look. "I'm here with my limbs intact aren't I?" He says jokingly.

Once Kakashi heads off to check with their client about this and Sasuke giving him a parting look, he heads back to his ship and begins the process of altering the ships onboard gravity. In under thirty minutes, he returns to his apartment and waits for the rest of the party to arrive. The first to arrive was Sasuke and some guy that reminds him of Hinata since the human has the same white eyes as she does. The pair then spend the rest of the time glaring at each other, so much so that he wonders if they'll start fighting over who's dominant between them.

The next person to arrive would be white eye's female team-mate, she introduces herself as Tenten and that the white eye teen as Neji Hyuuga. Soon enough, Sakura arrives with their instructor and their client. Once introductions are done and the drunken man complains about the apartment, he opens up a light gate and motions for the others to enter. Tenten is the brave one out of the group and it's not long before Tenten sticks her head out and says, "Nice place even though it's kind of weird for you to live in a house of metal?" He snorts slightly and it's not long before the others enter into the light gate.

The gate closes once he enters into it. The others were just gawking around the room; he notes how alarmed Neji seems to be now that there are these odd veins on his face. "What is this place?" Their client asks. "It's a space ship." He says simply and walks over to the closest computer counsel and within a few key strokes the wall gives way to an image of the planet below.

"Is this even possible?" Sakura asks in wonder, Tenten and the pink haired human were awestruck by the image of their world just hanging in the blackness of space. "If it won't then you're all just dreaming." He says in amusement, it's not long before he has cause the screen to begin to focus in on a certain continent. "Which island do we need to land at?" He asks Tazuna once he has the cluster of islands on the computer screen.

Tazuna steps up to the wall screen and after a minute, the man points to the island that's closest to the coast. He nods and within seconds he's got a list of sites outside of the settlement. He begins all four sites up and asks, "Which site is closest to your house?" Once more Tazuna points to the one by a lake. Within ten seconds a light gate opens and he motions for them to step through.

Once they're gone, he sets the gravity back to what it was and steps through the light gate himself. He can tell that everyone seems to be unsettled by their experience; he can tell that both Neji and Sasuke were already brooding about the experience as Kakashi seems to be thoughtful about it. Not long after they arrive, they come to Tazuna's house and met Tazuna's daughter.

They're shoed into the house and it seems as if they weren't expected until a few days from now. Though he does notice that Tsunami seems relieved that nobody seemed to be injured… He glances at the old drunk, wondering just what's really going on since he can only guess there's something more to this whole thing then just bandits…


	6. Chapter 6

**Ninja of the Stars**

I don't own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"Galactic Common"

(Another Language all together)

'_Thoughts'_

(Telepathy)

!x-x! Scene change

-?- Different point of view

V-V Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

He watches as Neji and Sasuke begin their glaring contest once more. He notices that Sakura and Tenten were getting along, but then, he expected as much since their both female ninjas and there weren't very many of those around so female ninjas do seem to be friendly together at the very least.

Its midday and they were currently at the bridge that Tazuna was building; Kakashi was currently scouting around town. They've been here for about a day already, long enough to meet Tazuna's grandson, Inari, who seems to believe that they're all going to die. When he heard about this Gato character, he's not that impressed with the way the man was operating but then, there doesn't seem to be any kind of government around here that could deal with the man so Gato stopped being the 'upstanding' business man and revealed his true colours. He could already guess what kind of hired help the man most likely possess. He wouldn't be surprised if the man hired some high ranked missing ninja and if the missing nin wins, the man has his common thugs finish the tired nin off.

His uplink vibrates slightly and he asks, "Neji, could you do that x-ray eye thing?" The thirteen year old frowns but complies. "There are four of them; one's wearing a hunter mask, another with a large sword, and then two wearing metal gauntlets. They're heading our way." Neji says and the others became alert.

Sakura heads to where Tazuna was, he position himself with Neji, Sasuke, and Tenten. Soon mist rolls about and he narrows his eyes, concentrating what his other senses were telling him. He leaps back as something attempts to slash him. "Brat." The man says and he charges forth, the man must have been confident that his punch wouldn't do any harm as the man made no move to dodge his punch. It was a large mistake on the missing nin's part but that doesn't really matter since he heard rib bones crack as the man's mist vanishes as the missing nin is sent flying.

He notices that the others were busy with the gauntlet wearing duo. His opponent was currently coughing up blood and holding his chest, he wonders if one of the bones pieced the man's lungs or even the man's liver. He frowns, he hadn't thought the man would just allow himself to be hit, but he guesses that's why you should never underestimate one's opponent. The bandages covering the man's lower face were now becoming red from the blood he's coughing up.

He advances towards the jonin ranked missing nin. "And here I thought you'd dodge that." He admits to the man once he's standing about four feet away. The man glares at him with a bit of chakra, but it doesn't faze him much since it vanishes when the man coughs once more. "Truth is, I don't know my own strength or how fast I am. But that's what you get for underestimating one's opponent. So, where's the fourth? You know the one wearing the mask?" He asks the man, the man just glares at him and he frowns.

He goes towards the sword and picks it up real easily. He gives it a few test swings, he nods thoughtfully and then with a single punch shatters the huge sword, his hand aches dully, complaining about being used on something so dense, but from the looks of the man as well as a few from the others, it made the impression he wanted. He drops the hilt of the sword and glances at the astonished man; he can tell that the man hadn't expected him to be that strong.

"Want to answer my questions now?" He asks the man.

-?-Kakashi

He can't believe what he just witnessed. He knows from experience that Cyrus's punches were deadly, but shattering such a huge sword with only a single punch illuminated just how strong his student was, he also remembered the comment about Cyrus not knowing just how fast he was and he couldn't help but make a mental note to have Gai spar with Cyrus in order to gage Cyrus's strength and speed, seeing how Gai will have a better chance of walking away from that match then he would.

'_He's just full of surprises, isn't he? Do I even want to know what his family is like? I wonder what he got all the strength and speed…'_ He wonders, he notices someone with a mask position themselves to his left, if it weren't for fact that waves of concern were rolling off the kid. Within two minutes, he has the young teen out and shoulders the kid.

He enters onto the scene; Zabuza glares at him but the missing nin can't really act on his impulses. Cyrus gives him a guilty look, he smiles at the kid and Cyrus looks relieved that he'll take it from there. "Zabuza Momochi, ex-Jonin of Hidden Mist. It seems you underestimated a rookie Genin and from the looks of things, it might have been the last mistake you made." He tells the missing nin, Zabuza climbs to his feet with one arm clutching his chest, he hands the masked youth over to Cyrus.

"If you think this will keep me from killing you and that whelp, think again." Zabuza snarls. "We already know how that match will end, seeing as he did shatter your favourite weapon." He says dryly, Zabuza charges and he dodges it, he kills Zabuza with a simple kunai to the spot where the spinal corded and the skull.

By then, the others had finally managed to knock out the Demon Brothers. He watches as Neji and Sasuke glare at each other. Tenten was studying Cyrus and the masked ninja that he's carrying. He frowns as he considers what to do with the masked teen; he also has to remember to question Cyrus about a few things too…

-?-Cyrus

Haku insisted on burying Zabuza's body once the older teen accepted the fact that he's mentor was dead. Kakashi allowed him to help Haku in this act while the others remain at the in-complete bridge. He managed to grab most of the pieces of the broken sword and he sets them on top of the dead body when placed the body in the hole.

He chatted with Haku, asking for stories about Zabuza in hopes of helping the older ninja to grieve. He learnt a lot of about not only the man whose ribs he broke, but what kind of relationship Zabuza had with Haku. He has mixed emotions at the fact that Haku considered himself Zabuza's weapon, to be used as the man saw fit.

He glances over by the window; he's currently sitting up on the roof and finds Kakashi exiting out of the window. "Ah good, you haven't left yet." Kakashi says. He shrugs and Kakashi takes a seat slightly to his right. "So, what do you want to know?" He asks his Jonin instructor. "What kind of training did you go through to get the physical ability to shatter such a dense sword?" He sighs and replies, "Nothing, I'm just use to working in gravity three times heavy then this world. I lived, sleep, and exercised in that kind of gravity since it's the standard gravitation on all space stations, ships, and Bio-Spheres." He notices Kakashi just shakes his head in disbelief.

"What's your family like?" Kakashi asks. He grins slightly and replies, "Let's see, my adopted parents are Ja and Zanthe Nectic. I have ten sisters and thirteen brothers. Ciro is the same age as me and he's the reason I was adopted in the first place since we're spirit twins, you see, Raylevain are usual born with a twin or even as a triplet, so when a single birth happens, the Raylevain's believe that if such a thing happens that out there somewhere is the spirit twin of the young babe. So they take the thought pattern of the babe and use the pattern to id and locate this twin, the twin is usual born in another species." He pauses as he lets his teacher think on this.

"Usually the spirit twin remains with their parents; they just arrange play dates and such. When the twin is orphaned though, it's not uncommon for the Raylevain family to adopt the orphaned twin, like in my case. To them, I was practically a child of their flesh and blood." He says the last part softly, home sickness hits him as he pictures Ciro and the rest of his space faring family. "So, you did have family visiting a few days ago…" Kakashi says and he nods.

"My dad owns Flex Transports, a family business that most of my elder siblings work for. My mom runs the veterinary hospital for the Bio-Sphere station. Though my two brothers, Thanos and Ramon, are working on creating a film company, they want to go to reservation worlds and film the wildlife. So they're still trying to get the permits for the equipment they'll need as well as for permission to land on said worlds in order to film them." He says thoughtfully. Kakashi seems to be thinking about what he's said.

He stifles a yawn, he stretches his back and this distracts his teacher. "Ah well, it was an exhausting day. We'll see you in the morning." Kakashi says and he nods. They get up and while Kakashi heads to the window, he steps into the light gate. It's not long before he's out of those cloths and after a quick shower, he drops onto his bed. He crawls under the sheet and within five minutes, he's off in a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ninja of the Stars**

I don't own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"Galactic Common"

(Another Language all together)

'_Thoughts'_

(Telepathy)

!x-x! Scene change

-?- Different point of view

V-V Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

By the time their mission ended, it's been six month since he arrived and was eager to head to the nearest space station in order to hand in his home work, to pick up the next course, food, and little things that he might need later. He has plans of making it a day trip, but there's a problem with that, namely he had agreed to celebrate the end of their C turned B or A ranked mission. So on speaking with Kakashi, the others over heard and they wanted to tag along to see what a space station was like.

Which leaded to his current predicament, he lost sight of almost everyone but Kakashi and Haku, to the former's amusement and the latter's disinterest. He knew he shouldn't have asked for those translator chips along with those gravity stabilizers but what choice did he have? He was the 'host' of this venture and he did what he could to make his 'guests' comfortable.

"I just know my dad's going to be lecturing me about this later." He groans to himself out loud. "Just what kind of trouble could they possibly cause?" Haku asks, not taking his eyes off of aquarium that contains a school of Star rays and a few Hydra squids. He sighs as his head drops to his chest, he could already list at least two possible incidences. They accidentally steal something or they get into a huge fight with the wrong people.

"So, where to now?" Kakashi asks not taking his gaze from an Icyclopei in a station police uniform. "Well, to the bank to take out some clips, the off to the food market, and then to a restaurant to have lunch. Hopefully, we'll encounter them before lunch." He says optimistically. He leads them out of the data station, praying to every god of luck and chance that those Genin don't do anything to warrant getting a hearing with a judge.

-?-Tenten

"I can't believe how beautiful these cloths are!" Sakura says for the tenth time in the last thirty minutes. She just shakes her head in amusement as they continued walking down the street of clothing stores. Despite the fact they don't have a single coin of whatever currency they, Sakura's treating this like a shopping trip.

Privately, she hopes to find a weapon shop to see just what kind of weaponry these odd beings use and to make notes of them so she can get Cyrus to buy them at a later date, like for her birthday and any gift giving holidays. While she doesn't know how much wealth Cyrus has, she'll wage that it's enough since he does own his own space faring ship.

"I wonder where the boys ended up?" She muses out loud. Sakura looks thoughtful before shrugging, "They're probably off doing guy stuff." She shrugs, though privately thinking that they're most likely helplessly lost.

-?-Neji

He watches as Sasuke uses the pair of odd looking swords. Some alien being had mentioned a fighting pit to a friend and before he knew it, Sasuke was asking for directions to this fighting pit so he, naturally, followed the younger boy just to make sure nothing illegal happens to the last Uchiha. He felt highly uneasy about these different, intelligent races that he didn't even know existed until he met Cyrus.

Sasuke's opponent was greyish blue in colour with four arms with twin tails with spikes around the tips. The … thing's head reminds him of a pug's only with three pairs of eyes and braided red hair that's about twenty cm long. The ... being's weaponry was a large mace like object with a chain attached at the bottom. Everyone was chanting the brute's name, which was, Raist. He assumes that the brute was male since the name sounded like something you would name a male.

He betted eight platinum clips on Sasuke, clips that none of these aliens challenged him about lacking so he prays that Sasuke will win this fight or else he'll have quiet a few aliens out for his blood.

!x-x!

He studies one of the coins, commonly called clips; it's a silvery in colour. "So this is what platinum looks like…" He says before putting the coin back into the pouch. A bloody Sasuke only grunts, busy nursing his side, the on hand doctor did manage to do something for the bruise and about the other injuries before they left.

The fight had been a close thing but in the end, Sasuke did manage to pull himself together and knock Raist out with a hit to the side of the head, right by the 'ear.' He had been highly relieved about that and had managed to collect his winnings from the other betters, though they had tried to get him to stick around to bet on the next fight. He's privately glad about the gravity stabilizers as well as the language translators that Cyrus managed to get for them.

"You bet on my fight." Sasuke states blankly. "And won quiet a bit of cash too." He replies smugly. They were mostly wondering around aimlessly, there were some areas his bloodline limit can't by pass, likely because he's farther away from those area and therefore his vision wasn't strong enough to penetrate further.

"So, where's the rest of our 'party'?" Sasuke asks and he checks around. "Sakura and Tenten are a few blocks away. I believe Haku, Cyrus, and Kakashi are outside of my vision range." He answers; he begins to head off to meet up with the two girls. Wordlessly, Sasuke follows him.

-?-Cyrus

In the end, he spoke with one of the station police about locating the rest of the group. While they were waiting at the station, Kakashi's busy flirting with a Rise Gift, a race known for having four sexes, but from the union marking on the Rise Gift's left arm, he'd say that Kakashi actually was flirting with gender right Rise Gift, as in the body matches the correct body parts.

He notices that Haku's still entertaining crowds out front of the station, even a few police officers were watching Haku's display of water manipulation with awe, a few most likely believe it's all done with holograms. He holds back a snort as he watches as a few clips were tossed at Haku's feet.

"Technomage?" The returning officer asks him. "Oddly enough, it's just plain old genetics." He replies to the Anati officer. "Really? Sure he didn't undergo genetic grafting?" The Anati asks. "Trust me when I say this, they've barely made any progress in the field of medicine, it's highly unlikely they're able to manipulate their own genome." He says, the Anati's facial patches flare slightly before the officer regains control over himself.

The performance ends and the crowds disperse, leaving quiet a collection of clips at Haku's feet. Haku picks them up and pockets them, he smiles slightly from the look on Haku's face when the water user enters into the station. Haku looks humble about what happened as well as mildly embarrassed. Kakashi gives Haku a nod of encouragement before returning to chatting up the Rise Gift female with female parts.

About thirty minutes since Haku finished his performance, an officer enters with Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, and Tenten trailing behind. He blinks as he notices the state Sasuke is in. _'He just had to end up in a pit fight, didn't he?'_ He thinks in dismay. "Is there a Common Form clinic around here?" He asks the officer. "Down in Def 4 sector." The Anati officer says and he nods. "Thank you for your help." He says to the man, he motions for the others to follow him.

"Now where are we going?" Sakura asks. "To get Sasuke fixed up. Human physiology isn't something doctors know, but the genetic company called Common Form has my specs so they're our best chance at having a qualified doctor check out those injuries." He replies, he glances back to look at Sasuke, the other boy gives him a glare.

"What does Common Form specialize in?" Kakashi asks and he sighs, before he tells them, "You notice how some of the beings that look like the same species but at the same time they don't? That's what they do; they alter the genetics in the cosmetic way, like if you want a pair of horns that are purple or white, they're who you see to get it done. They do draw the line at enchantments like functional wings and augmenting physical features, like increasing strength or muscle speed." He glances back to see their reactions to such things being done to people's bodies.

They're reactions were priceless, Sakura and Tenten were most likely picturing what they wouldn't mind changing, Haku seems highly interested but that's most likely because he's what they call a medic ninja. Kakashi seems to be thinking about it really hard while Neji and Sasuke seem to be imagining military improvements to their bodies.

He just shrugs, but he could already guess the kind of deal the doctors at Common Form will be up for. He doesn't see the harm, really, since a few strains of hair were all they would need to gain their DNA to analyze it and compare it to his DNA. He wonders just what kind of genetic mutations in Haku, Neji, and Sasuke's DNA that lead to their respective Bloodline Limits, he had researched Sasuke's clan the day after they passed Kakashi's test.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ninja of the Stars**

I don't own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"Galactic Common"

(Another Language all together)

'_Thoughts'_

(Telepathy)

!x-x! Scene change

-?- Different point of view

V-V Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

By the time they make it to a restaurant, Sasuke's injuries were gone and Haku had satisfied his curiosity, for now at least, while Neji, Sakura, and Tenten had been busy checking out what can be added to their bodies. Kakashi had stayed with Sasuke and himself, wanting to remain with his injured student. Kakashi also proceeded to ask questions on just what kind of treatments Sasuke's going through along the way.

He's just glad that the doctor wasn't offended by Kakashi's questions, but then, it's highly likely that the doctor knew that humans weren't on the list of contacted species. It's likely that fact was on his file, he's glad that the 'deal' he predicated happened like he thought and the treatment was free of charge, all for the samples of hair from rest of the party of humans.

"Here we are." He says as he stands before a restaurant called The Blood Star, a bar and grill that's part of a chain of restaurants that relies on his father's business for fruit imports. "What's it called?" Sakura asks and he answers, "It's called The Blood Star, bar and grill. My father's transport business ships them their fruits, which means I get a discount."

"And your dad is?" Neji asks and he replies with a touch of pride, "Ja Nectic, founder and CEO of Flex Transports." With that said, he heads into the building; he knew already that they'll need him to read the menus out loud if they want to order anything.

Soon enough they're directed to a booth and given menus to order from. He then proceeds to read and answer any questions they have on what's what. Everyone but Neji and Sasuke order soda drinks as the others continue to ask more questions on food options. He orders an appetizer that's similar to a squid dish, which is deep fried Jammer eel since every squid type that's known is considered inedible and poisonous.

About ten minutes after he placed that order, they place their lunch orders. The deep fried Jammer eel comes and Haku's the one to taste test it. Haku's eyes widen and Haku finishes the rest of the ten cm eel. The others begin to pick at the appetizer; Tenten even dips it in the sauce with a hint of spiciness. He hasn't a clue how Kakashi managed to eat his eels without anyone seeing him lower his mask.

They get refills for their soda drinks. About thirty minutes after they've ordered, their meals begin to arrive. Sakaru had chosen a fruity salad while Tenten ordered a slab of grilled Trift sirloin with a side order of Anter fries. Neji ordered barbequed Trift breast with another side order of Anter fries, Sasuke and Haku had chosen grilled Ickeima, a kind of fish, seasoned with some sweet and sour salts. Kakashi decided to try a whole Zarter chicken with a side order of honey chocolate covered Amvertain apple slices. He received his order of fried Velrisk covered in fermented Graph cheese with a side order of Anter fries.

Everyone ate everything that was on their plates, they didn't get desert since everyone was stuffed. When they were ready, they left the table once the bill arrived. On seeing that's a Nectic, he got a five percent discount and he paid in chips instead of using any of his cards, he didn't want his parents to know about the fact he brought members of a pre-contact race onto a space station. He knows that if he's found out, his family could be fined a large amount of money.

The rest of the day was spent at the amusement park, he was surprise to note that Neji had come clips of his own, while he knew were Haku got his, he can only guess where Neji got his, though from the subtle glances Sasuke and Neji exchanged, he might not want to know…

As it nears supper, he decides that it's time to head back to Konoha. There was some protesting, mostly from Sakura and Kakashi, the former complaining about not getting any cloths while the latter was too busy flirting with Rise Gifts that look female but about two thirds had the plumbing of a male if he reads their markings right.

They did hand in the translators and the stabilizers before they embarked back onto his ship. He's glad to note that the stuff he bought that morning had been loaded onto his ship like he had asked. So, while Sasuke and Neji were busy playing a board game, Haku and Tenten were chatting about weaponry, and Sakura and seven's Jonin instructor were sulking, he was piloting the ship manually as an excuse to get away from them and to spend some time alone.

He's glad when the human home world comes into view. While it was a good time bonding with his fellows, he feels relieved that they hadn't been caught in this odd venture. He wonders just what Kakashi will report privately to the elderly Hokage, since he does know that Kakashi duty bound to report this whole trip along with what happened in Wave Country. He just hopes that the Hokage understands his reasons for keeping everyone in the dark about where he's from…

-?-Haku

He watches as the Genin of team seven depart with Neji and Tenten, leaving Kakashi and him alone with the man called the Third Hokage. He had enjoyed the visit to that space station, he saw a vast array of intelligent beings that were so different from what he's use to but still, he couldn't help but note some striking similarities that seems to transcend between species, enough that he almost forgot that he was walking, talking to, and seeing beings that were different on the genetic level.

He had learnt a lot by chatting with that Common Form specialist; he couldn't help but marvel about what a few additions to a being's genome could produce. True, the client had to spend three days at the clinic to receive the treatment and to receive the correct amount of minerals and nutrients to help those additions grow speedily in those three days. He could guess it's painful, which means that they might be giving pills or something to dull the pain. He wonders if those geneticists will be able to find and identify the gene sequence in his DNA that allows him to control water and ice like he does, or for Neji's Byakugan and Sasuke's Sharingan…

He snaps out of it as he realises Kakashi is being to inform the Hokage about not only how they made it to Wave Country in under an hour, but also about what information Cyrus had told Kakashi about where he's from, he almost gawks in awe at how many siblings Cyrus has. _'How can you have twenty three elder siblings, especially out of the same mother? True, Cyrus is human and he's adopted but sill, that's a lot of siblings, it's practically a medium size clan!'_ He thinks to himself, that it until Kakashi explains out it's common for twins and triplets to be born with these Raylevains, he can only imagine how many sets of twins and triplets this Zanthe Nectic had to give birth to in order to have that many children.

He perks up as Kakashi explains this spirit twin relationship that occurs when a single Raylevain is born, how they use the babe's thought pattern to search for this twin commonly born to another species. It explains why Cyrus was the only human to interact with races that humans might not ever get a chance to meet until they come up with their own space ships and make contact. He highly doubts that it'll happen for centuries to come, seeing as nobody has yet to come up with aerial flight yet.

He also begins to wonder why he's even here, listening to this most likely highly classified meeting. He shifts his weight as he becomes self-conscious about this. Neither adult seems to notice this action on his part as they both seem to be caught up in their own thoughts as Kakashi trails off after their stay at the Common Form clinic.

The door opening causes the pair to snap out of their thoughts and turn to see who's entered into the office. He blinks owlishly as he studies the man in green spandex. _'What a weird fashion statement…'_ Haku thinks before the Jonin says anything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know, poor Haku. Hopefully, he'll recover from his first exposure to Gai before he meets mini-Gai, AKA Rock Lee. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Ninja of the Stars**

I don't own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"Galactic Common"

(Another Language all together)

'_Thoughts'_

(Telepathy)

!x-x! Scene change

-?- Different point of view

V-V Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

Sure, he understand the concept of what his two brothers were up to and he would love to help them pursue their dream… the only problem is, he's not internally sure if their idea was sound, especially since nobody could ensure their safety, let allow be their guide, considering the fact that they don't have any of this world's currency and he's not willing to loan them any of his hard earned money. Not that this seem to tarnish Ramon and Thanos in the least when they listened to his reasons why their plan won't work.

He watches as his two brothers chat with Haku, it trued out that the Hokage decided to have Haku live at the apartment meant for him, not that he's bothered by this since he does have a whole ship to himself and doesn't see the point of spending more the an allotted time planet side. He focuses dully onto one of his two brothers, Ramon, listening to their conversation with half an ear.

Ramon stands at six feet tall and is much broader then Thanos, not adding the twelve cm scarlet horn jetting out of the center of Ramon's forehead. Ramon's skin is an off shade of white with blackish red hair that's about ten cm long, allowing Ramon to spike it in the front. Oddly enough, Ramon didn't alter his eye colour which was naturally dark purple. He notices that Ramon finally got that tail he was always harping about getting grafted with Ramon's red back marking decorating the tail as well.

He turns his attention to Thanos. Thanos is slimmer then Ramon and stands seven feet tall and, which makes him the tallest out of their family with their respective father being the next since he stands just two inches shorter. Thanos's skin colour is a dull gold with his grafted tattoos being steel grey; Thanos doesn't have the back markings that Raylevains tend to have. But then Burke, Urbano, Mabel, Thanos, and Ciro took after their mother, Zanthe, in that respect since Zanthe doesn't have the natural body markings either.

Thanos has a midnight blue mane crowning his head with hints along his jaw line and a patch of short fur on each his fore arms. Thanos's eyes were molten gold with the pupils being white instead of the usual black. Thanos's nail tipped fingers had been altered to look more pointed and were most likely slightly harder then normal nails for a Raylevain. All in all, Thanos looks pretty intimidating and knows it too, he recalls all of those stories he heard where Thanos enjoyed scaring his siblings, so he guesses that Thanos still gets a kick out of other people's reactions to him.

He wonders if Ciro had undergone any modifications as he glances back to Ramon's twitching tail. He concreters asking Ciro later, when his brother wants to rant and rave about what's going on with Roan or what new business ventures their father's trying out. He always enjoys hearing Ciro's thoughts, especially considering how far apart they were from each other. More often then not, Ciro and him chat in the afternoon, usually when he's doing D ranked missions so it doesn't really cause a problem for him since they're usually boring anyways.

His thoughts re-concerned the subject of what his brothers wish to film. _'I can't believe they want to film ninjas of all beings! Could they think of a more highly paranoid group of beings to film? Sure, this Chuunin exam is coming up by the end of this month, so what if this was their perfect opportunity to show what humans are capable of, not that that's a good thing mind you…'_ He muses to himself, he became alert as Haku says, "I don't see what the problem is, I mean, it's not like anybody on this world is ever going to watch this film when you guys decided to distribute it to other races."

He watches as his two brothers as they exchange grins, he seriously wants to just crawl under a rock just so he can storm whatever mad plans his two brothers would come up with. "But I suggest getting the Hokage's permission all the same since it's likely you'll need some help with this as well as someone to help explain what's going on." Haku says, he perks at this, hope rekindled as he concerns the odds of the Hokage agreeing to such a thing as aliens filming the Chuunin exam.

!x-x!

"I can't believe the old man agreed to let them film the exam!" He says to Kiba as they wait for their lunch to arrive. "Who's filming what?" Kiba asks, he looks sheepish, embarrassed about his out burst. "My two brothers, Ramon and Thanos, arrived hoping to film ninjas. When they heard about this Chuunin exam, they're eyes lit up and they were already beginning to plan out how to use the equipment that they finally managed to get permits for. I had them ask Haku about it, hoping that Haku might divert their attention to some other film subject only for Haku to support their decision and also advised them to talk with the Hokage about their idea. It turns out, the old man was highly interested about this and even told them who they should talk to so they can set up their equipment in the right spots." He tells Kiba, the other boy just blinks and seems to be slightly confused about this until what he was talking about finally dawned on the dog training nin.

"There's a Chuunin exam in Leaf this time?" He sighs as his head falls to his chest as he listens to Kiba ranting and raving about the unfairness of him knowing before him. Kiba's partner, Akamaru, seems to give a 'arf" in all the right places, clearly agreeing with most of Kiba's rants. "Kiba! Focus here! I'm saying that the Hokage has allowed two of my elder siblings to film, FILM the up coming CHUUNIN exam. As in video tape, record; create a moving record of Genin from not only Hidden Leaf, but from the other villages participating in the chuunin exam while it's held at Leaf." He says this and watches as this bit of information gets chewed up inside of Kiba's mind.

"Can they do really do that, with a beat up camera?" Kiba asks, clearly no believing that this was important. "Haven't you been listening to those stories Sakura and Tenten been spreading? You know, about how I wasn't raised on this world?" He asks Kiba and the boy just shrugs. "Like anything Sakura says can be believed." Kiba says and he holds up the arm with the uplink on it. He does a few things to it and suddenly, a holo of what Hidden Leaf looks like from above. Kiba and Akamaru blink a few times before he does something to make it vanish, he then plays an audio recorded where Kiba was ranting.

Kiba looks slightly embarrassed, especially when some of the other customers glare at the feral looking human. "Ok, ok, you can stop it now." Kiba says, frowning. He does so and he watches as Kiba scratch Akamaru behind the ears. "So they can really film the Chuunin exams with equipment made from aliens, huh?" Kiba asks and he sighs. "Actually, Ramon and Thanos are members of a race called Raylevains, which means they're aliens too." He explains to Kiba, the feral looking ninja whistles slightly at that. "Ok, so what do they look like?" Kiba asks.

He looks out onto the street and on seeing the pair walking with some female Jonin, he nods in that direction. Kiba and his dog turn and Kiba chokes slightly, it's Ramon that spots him sitting at the table. "Hey Cyrus! Who's your friend?" Ramon asks, those staring at Ramon and Thanos turn to stare at Kiba and him. The Jonin that they were traveling with looks amused, it's not long before they're joining Kiba and him at the table, he also learns that Anko was the second head examiner for the Chuunin exam with in the first ten minutes of his elder brothers and Anko joining them.

Kiba and Akamaru recover from their shock sooner then the audience around them. He couldn't help but notice that Ramon and Anko seem to be flirting, not that he minded since Ramon is an adult and can make his own choices when it comes to bed mates, atomically a Raylevain and a human can do the horizontal dance, the beast with two backs, what ever other creative names humans have for describing intercourse. Mostly what he finds disturbing was how often Anko hinted at hosting a threesome with Ramon and Thanos, he has never in most of his life seen Thanos look so uncomfortable and even looking embarrassed.

'_Will wonders never cease?'_ He wonders as he watches Thanos's skin darkens in embarrassment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ninja of the Stars**

I don't own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"Galactic Common"

(Another Language all together)

'_Thoughts'_

(Telepathy)

!x-x! Scene change

-?- Different point of view

V-V Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

Could help but wonder why he's even entering into this Chuunin exam since he doesn't really plan on spending the rest of his life on a back water world, in one of the village's military. He didn't see any point in participating in this event that allows Genin to get promoted, let alone promoting their villages by having their Genin duke it out at the end of the exam. Something he knows was important to the Hidden villages, but it held little to no appeal for him, especially since his muscle structure and bone make up were different since he's use to living in gravity three times more heavy then what this world has and therefore has an advantage physically over most ninja, though he has a feeling that Gai and his favourite student, Rock Lee, could give him a run for his money.

So why was it he's standing by the door of a classroom filled up to its eye balls in Genin from different age groups and different villages? He scowls slightly as he glances at Sakura and Tenten, he can only guess what Ramon and Thanos offered to the pair in order to get them to help them in getting him to participate in this exam. He becomes alert as one of the older Genin comes in their direction.

"And you want?" He asks in a flat tone before the glass wearing teen could say something to them. He doesn't trust this one for the simple fact that the teen was traveling without his team-mates and was the only experienced Genin to approach them. Not even Neji, Tenten, and Lee, whom he knows had joined up with the group of nine rookies at the back of the classroom.

The teen, almost an adult, tries to disarm him with a smile. While Sakura and Ino scowl him for being too paranoid, the Genin introduces himself and then Kabuto offers advice. He growls slightly as most of the nine rookie Genin seem to fall for this act, though Sasuke and Kiba seem to be reluctant to accept Kabuto just from the way he's acting. Though Sasuke did request two names, Gaara and Lee, on seeing the stack of info cards, he resists the urge to take one of his kunai and slice the deck in half.

Sure there's a chance that he's just focusing his pent up frustration of being tricked into participating in this exam on Kabuto if not for the simple fact that he's seen way too many movies about how spies act and reading a lot of historic war texts. Kabuto wasn't doing this for free, of that he's sure of. He could only sit back and watch as some Sound nin attempt to punch Kabuto, he's slightly envious of that Sound nin and also understood much more quickly then most as to the reason why Kabuto's glasses broke and Kabuto threw up.

'_He used ultra sonic sound from that odd metal device on his arm, the device was used to amplify a sound while it came out of the holes and then the man's chakra did the rest. The only way to defend such an attack would be to stuff that device full of something that muffles sound, like a lot of cloth. I bet when Kabuto provoked them that he didn't expect to deal with that kind of attack.'_ He muses to himself before the doors open wide and the first head instructor enters the room with his helpers. The scared man says something along the lines of them being punks and then tells them that there won't be any fighting unless he condones it.

So beings the start of the Chuunin exams, he's already slowly thinking up a way to get back at his brothers for this as he takes a metal clip with a number on it. _'Oh yes, I shall have my revenge!'_ He tells himself as he waits for everyone to receive a numbered clip.

-?-Haku

He watches one of the screens Ramon and Thanos set up in the apartment. Unknown to the participating Genin, the small cameras within the classroom were filming not only their every move, but also the head instructor's and even the Chuunin assigned to observe how the Genin cheat. Cyrus had finished the math questions and seems to be thinking about something from the frown on the teen's face. Ramon and Thanos don't believe that Ciro, Cyrus's spirit twin, and Cyrus were talking at the moment, so he can only guess Cyrus was going over the first few minutes of entering into the classroom.

He had to admit, he thought for sure Cyrus would punch Kabuto from the way Cyrus was acting. Ramon and Thanos seem to be of the opinion that Kabuto just reminded Cyrus of spies from a bunch of movies Cyrus has seen. But he has to agree, there's something fishy about the glass wearing Genin, especially the way the elder Genin admits to having taken the examine a certain number of times, now that he thinks about it. He guesses whether or not Leaf suspects a spy in their mist, but he decides that it's their business and it's up to them to be on the look out for such people.

He glances when Thanos chuckles about something on one of the screens. He can only shake his head at Neji's antics. "You'd think he's chosen some other means then using his bloodline limit." He muses, Thanos snorts in agreement. "But then, I think everyone expects him to do that. Same goes for that girl, Hinata, that's from the same family. Though Tenten's using the mirrors that were purposely left, not that many Genin seem to notice them." Thanos says, pointing to two other screens.

About twenty minutes have passed and finally the first team is thrown out, there's a stir from the remaining Genins, clearly getting more nervous as more teams begin to be caught cheating. He nods to Cyrus and comments, "He's not worried, but then, he doesn't really want to get promoted, does he?" Ramon comes up behind him and out of the corner of his eye, Ramon nods thoughtfully as he says, "You can lead a Hergst to water but you can't force him to drink." He considers and asks, "I'm guessing a Hergst is a meat animal? Or is it raised for something else as well?"

"It's mostly a meat animal, a few breeds are used for rodeos. Those used in rodeos are renowned for being great buckers; few can stay on one for more then two to three minutes, on average." Thanos answers as Ramon walks back to his seat. He glances over to the golden skinned Raylevain, wondering why anyone would want to ride an animal if they know they'll be thrown off.

He goes back to watching the monitors in front of him. Soon comes the real test, he has to admit that Ibiki was very good at his job from the looks of the mood that most of the Genin were displaying. Soon the time was up and Ibiki then begins to explain the latest rule. He looks on in interest as Ibiki begins to explain what kind of rule it was as well as how it relates to the tenth question. Much as he expects, Cyrus only scowls once Ibiki was done talking. Cyrus doesn't even look as teams begin to quit, Cyrus just keeps looking forward, most likely at a corner of the chalk board.

Ibiki then adds a comment about something relating to how they'd never make it to Chuunin, how they'd remain a Genin for the rest of their lives. Oddly enough, something about that rubbed Sasuke the wrong way and Sasuke spoke up about how going into battle doesn't matter what rank you carry, how rank won't stop an enemy from staying a death blow. How in the end, nothing really matters in a fight expect who's quicker to slaughter your opinion. This dispels the tension, the rest of the teams all look determined, steeling themselves for what's about to come.

He grins in amusement when Anko comes in within five minutes of Ibiki congratulating those that remained for staying behind. About how those that can't put the mission ahead of the team's safety doesn't deserve to become Chuunin. Ibiki had just shown them his mutilated head, showing them what could happen when they fall into enemy hands.

After counting how many teams made it through Ibiki's portion of the exam, Anko promises to cut that number down to half. Since he's aware of what kind of test was coming up for the second part of the exam, he knows that it'll be even less then that. He wonders if the plan on attaching the transmitters will work out and if those cameras will be spotted and destroyed…


	11. Chapter 11

**Ninja of the Stars**

I don't own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"Galactic Common"

(Another Language all together)

'_Thoughts'_

(Telepathy)

!x-x! Scene change

-?- Different point of view

V-V Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

He was so glad he had created those Shadow Clones that the Hokage had allowed him to learn three days after his graduation, the Hokage had said it was a reward for graduating seeing as his family wasn't there to celebrate it. Once he perfected it, he hadn't seen any reason to use it in the missions he's done, he had been tempted to use it during one of Gato's attempts of staling the building of the bridge, but figured to save it as a trump card.

The first night they were in Forest of Death, he created nine clones and head them some of them henge into Sakura and Sasuke. He hadn't been able to rest too well during the whole time they were in the forest, so he opted to be the night sentry until they reached the tower. After the first attempted to force him to get some rest didn't work out too well, they just decided not to look a gifted Dexraus in the mouth and get some rest.

They had just entered the tower on the third day when one set of his three clones encounters some snake using nin. The ninja thought that he had found the actual group and had done away with the clone that looked like him and proceeded to have his way with the other two. According to the memories sent to him by the two remaining clones, the man attempted to put some kind of seal onto the clone that looked like Sasuke. It wasn't until 'Sasuke' went puff did the man realises that he was dealing with a group of shadow clones. The clone henged as Sakura manages to land a few hits on the man before a solid punch causes the clone to vanish.

He waited until they were in room that's most likely a mess hall before cancelling the other two groups of clones. He just made sure not to do so all at once; he had them wait five minutes in-between cancellations so he isn't overwhelmed with information. He hadn't learnt much from the other clones other then the fact that some teams from the same village were teaming up to keep teams from making it to the tower.

He notices the teams that made it to the tower on time. Kabuto's team was here, so was the two solo teams from Sand and Sound, Gai's team, Kiba's team, Ino's team, and his own. He glares as Kabuto quits, but doesn't do much other then look away from the retreating form of the glass wearing teen.

There are twenty Genin remaining now that Kabuto left, which means ten matches to see who gets to participate in the third part of the exam. He estimates as he walks up onto the cat walk. He wonders just who he'll end up fighting as he watches the screen come out of a wall. The sickly looking Jonin was to be the referee, though Anko winked at him before she seemed to vanish away, he wouldn't be surprised to hear she took off to visit his siblings to watch the fight on their screens they have set up.

The first match was Gaara of the Desert vs Yoroi Akadou. To say he's never seen such a short match would be lying since it had only taken one punch in Zabuza's chest to disable the elder Jonin and to keep the swords man from continuing the battle with him at any rate. Yoroi never got a chance to get close to Gaara as the sand engulfs the elder teen on the fifth attempt to get close to Yoroi. The sand had faltered for a few seconds before Yoroi begins to scream out in pain, most sand joins the sand that engulfs the Leaf nin. Before the examiner could say or do anything, Yoroi was a bloody corpse.

His keen eyes took note that the blood that's on the sand vanish, as if the sand absorbed it into itself. What remains of Yoroi is carried away by the medic nins. Many Genin just stare at Gaara, not that Gaara cares since the red head seems to be indifferent to the attention.

The score board then reads Ino Yamanaka vs Rock Lee. Lee shouts out something about the flames of youth and Ino just scowls in Lee's direction. The out come was clear, well it was clear for those who knew Lee seeing as Ino couldn't match Lee in the physical sense and it's doubtful that Ino learnt any new jutsus that could be done before Lee got within two feet of her.

Ino's lucky that Lee pulled his punches or else Ino would be dealing with broken bones then just bruises. The score board then reads Neji Hyuuga vs Tsuchi Kin, the solo girl from Sound doesn't seem worried, but then, if her attacks were sound based then Neji's going to run into some trouble seeing as Neji's eyes wouldn't be able to do much to prevent his vision from swimming and making him dizzy.

Oddly enough, his concerns seems to be baseless as Neji figured out what's up with the bells and within ten minutes after the fight started, Neji's declared the winner seeing how Tsuchi's Chakra pathways were closed up and she's unconscious. Once the medics finish carrying Tsuchi away, the next set of names appeared on the score board.

He snorts lightly on seeing who's to fight. Kiba's name was up there but so was Sakura's name. Sakura looks muffled at being the first to fight from their team, but with a quick look at Sasuke, Sakura straightens up and marches down the stairs. Kiba just looks confident about winning this match; he rolls his eyes slightly, knowing that Sakura has been taking her training more seriously since she met Tenten. He knows she's going to need every bit of that training to at least remain on equal footing with Kiba and his partner, Akamaru.

Soon the two humans and canine circle each other, Sakura's face trying to stay blank, trying to keep from showing her nervousness. Kiba just grins confidently at the pink haired ninja, most likely enjoying this. Then, by some unseen signal between the pair, Akamaru and Kiba charge Sakura. Sakura manages to evade Akamaru's open jaws only to find herself in front of a punch aiming at her head.

Sakura diverts the direction of the punch and manages to kick Kiba… in the groin since Kiba had moved slightly to the right and back as the kick comes towards him, most likely aimed for his stomach. He's not the only male to winch in sympathy for Kiba's pain. Akamaru does manage to grab a hold of Sakura's left ankle, the one planted on the ground.

While Kiba's holding onto his groin, Sakura attempts to battle Akamaru. The young dog dodges nimbly in and out of Sakura's guard most of the time; he could see how effective a team Akamaru and Kiba were just by imagining what could happen if Kiba wasn't on busy clutching his groin. While Sakura was having trouble hitting Akamaru, those few punches that connected often sent the white dog flying for a few feet before Akamaru does his cat impression by landing on all fours and rejoining the fight.

Finally Kiba recovers and as Kiba attempts to sneak up behind Sakura, she twirls around and punches Kiba in the jaw, sending the feral looking ninja flying about six feet. He can't help but chuckle at that, since Sakura hadn't a clue Kiba was behind her and was busy focusing on Akamaru when she did that, just following Akamaru's leap and hoping to punch the dog in mid leap.

Tenten shouts out encouragements as does Lee, Hinata looks too nervous to cheer Kiba loudly and he couldn't really shout out encouragements without offending one of the two combatants by cheering the other on seeing how Kiba was the first to try and get to know him by inviting him over to his house the night they graduated from the academe and Sakura was his team-mate. He glances over at Sasuke and finds the brooding boy more or less glaring at Gaara ever three minutes.

Kiba growls as he picks himself up off the floor, Akamaru literally bounces to Kiba and looks at Kiba with worried eyes. He watches with interest as Kiba looks more feral as Akamaru transforms into a Kiba clone. Sakaru frowns and takes out a kunai, preparing for the incoming attack. He watches in interest as the fist without the kunia glows slightly blue in colour.

He winches as Sakura smashes this slightly glowing fist into one of the two Kiba's head. The jutsu on the other Kiba fades, revealing Akamaru. Sakura's eyes roll and she falls to the floor. In the end, it was declared a tie and both were carried off by the medic nin. Akamaru looking worriedly at Kiba's unconscious form on the stretcher, soon he glances at the score board, wondering which two were next to battle it out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ninja of the Stars**

I don't own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"Galactic Common"

(Another Language all together)

'_Thoughts'_

(Telepathy)

!x-x! Scene change

-?- Different point of view

V-V Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12

He watches as his name appears as does Sasuke's… He glances over at his brooding team-mate before heading to the stairs with Sasuke trailing behind him. It's a given to who'll win this, in every spar Sasuke and him have ever had, he usually ends up almost breaking one of Sasuke's bones.

Sasuke glares at him with determination in his eyes, either of them moved once the referee told them to begin. Ino must have returned from the medic ward seeing how she's cheering Sasuke on. He watches as Sasuke's eyes turn red and there are now two black dots in the left eye and one black dot in the right. He snorts softly, it doesn't matter how fast Sasuke thinks he is, it's highly doubtful that Sasuke can keep the speed up for long periods of time.

It was over as Sasuke charges him, his team-mate's hands going through his fire ball jutsu. Within two seconds, Sasuke's flying through the air and hits the far wall. He whines as Sasuke's body hits the floor. He looks over at the referee and says, "Um, I think he needs medical attention." The referee looks at Sasuke, almost expecting Sasuke to get up onto his feet.

After two minutes of Sasuke not stirring and just breathing shallowly, the referee declares him the winner and a team of medic nins arrive. It's not long before they hurry off with Sasuke; it seems that he did a little more damaged to the Ice Prince then previously thought. He watches as already one of the medics were trying to stabilize Sasuke's condition, the referee looks pale and he feels everyone's attention on him as he walks back up to the cat walk. Lee gives him a shaky thumbs and Tenten just looks amused about his fight.

He can tell that Ino was in total denial about what happened and Gaara was studying him interest. The score board soon is selecting another pair of names. Shino vs Zaku appears and one of the Sound ninja, the one that doesn't look like a mummy, walk down the stairs. He watches in interest as the Sound ninja shots out blasts of air out these tubes located in is arms.

It isn't long before Shino's bugs plug the tubes and one of the arms comes right off… He looks away, highly uneasy at the fact that a limp was blasted off. It takes a few minutes until they've cleaned up the blood for the next match to happen.

The next match up was between Shikamaru and the last Sound ninja, the one that attacked Kabuto at the beginning of the first exam. The fight ended in a draw oddly enough, after a whole lot of dodging on Shikamaru's behalf, Shikamaru finally got serious and created this odd shadowy hand and almost chocked the Sound nin to dead, Shikamaru kind of keels over from exhaustion, he guesses that Shikamaru didn't know he had it in him and had used most of his Chakra to do that hand trick.

The next two up were Hinata and Chouji, he notes how uncertain the girl was and at how relieved Chouji was at not having to battle anyone he termed 'scary.' The fight between the two could be termed as a joke since neither seem to be very confident as they battle each other. Chouji did this imitation of a Death Sphere only with his body and no spikes, though he called it a Meat Tank.

Hinata wins since Chouji was to busy being dizzy to do much to defend himself when Hinata punches Chouji just hard enough in the head to knock him out. Hinata helps Chouji to get back up onto the cat walk after a medic checks him over.

The next match was between Kabuto's last team-mate and the solo female ninja from Sand. It seems that the elder teen was really bendy, a little too bendy for someone with bones. Not that it helps what's his name, Misumi any since Temari is good at keeping the fight at long to mid range, using wind based attacks using her huge fan. He's finds it amusing that the few times Misumi does get close, Temari whacks the Misumi on the head, sending the man about two feet away.

The man even manages to get his arm around Temari's waist and, he shivers slightly as watches the kind of punishment Temari deals out. He swears he's never going to try to get onto that girl's bad side if he fights her. He's not at all surprised when the referee announces Temari the winner of the fight.

Next is Tenten's match against the last member of the Sand team. It's also the last match too. He learns that Kankuro was a puppeteer, the one that they all thought was the real Kankuro turned out to be the puppet while the Sand nin. Tenten's attempts to dismantle the puppet didn't do much expect give Kankuro extra pieces to use.

He watches in awe as Tenten unrolls two scrolls while she's in the middle of a jump. Then he's highly impressed as she throws a vast array of weaponry at not only the puppet, but also forcing Kankuro to move around in order to dodge the thrown weapons. He snorts in amusement when Kankuro finds himself cornered with a bunch of different kinds pinning him to the wall. In the end, Kankuro is forced to surrender, seeing as he can't do much of anything.

Soon as the arena was cleaned up, those that won gathered around on the floor, waiting for more instruction about what's next. Gaara, Lee, Neji, Shino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, and himself weren't totally in a group together seeing how Gaara was standing with his team-mate. Lee and Tenten were standing with him; Neji was standing about two feet away from him. Shino and Hinata stood between Gaara and Temari and his little group.

-?-Hinata

She feels relieved that she wasn't facing Gaara or her cousin. Sure she's facing off against one of Neji's team-mates, Tenten, and most likely won't advance afterwards, but at least she did make it to the final part of the exam. Lee's fighting Shino, Neji's fighting Temari, and finally Gaara is fighting Cyrus. Tenten and her fight was first, Neji's battle with Temari was after that, Cyrus and Gaara were the third match, leaving Lee and Shino's fight for the fourth.

Currently, she's looking around the market, not wanting to head back to her clan's compound just yet. So she decided to wander around. "Hinata Hyuuga, right?" She hears someone asks her, she turns and comes face to face to a … pretty girl? "I am." She stutters softly. The girl or was it a really famine looking guy? S/he says to her, "You want someone other then family to train you for the up coming tournament? If so, I'm willing to help you train." On seeing her look nervous, s/he introduces themselves, "I'm Haku."

Her eyes lit up as the name registers. "I heard about you from Neji." She manages to say without stumbling over most of the words. The older boy nods, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "Think about my offer, Hinata. It couldn't hurt to take me up on it." Haku says, she nods dumbly, unable to speak. She watches as Haku walks away, her face burning up slightly.

She sighs, now she has something to think over before she heads home. _'May I should… I mean, I can't stand to see another look of disappointment on my father's face. I'm such a disappointment…'_ She thinks to herself as she walks up to a restaurant to eat something before returning home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ninja of the Stars**

I don't own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"Galactic Common"

(Another Language all together)

'_Thoughts'_

(Telepathy)

!x-x! Scene change

-?- Different point of view

V-V Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13

He blinks at the computer screen, trying to understand just what his father had just said. "You want to come here? To watch me fight in this stupid examine? Not only that, but you're going to invite the WHOLE family, even your sister, Sherene Minthic's family, her husband, Yannis and all of them?" He asks, finding it hard to believe that his father's willing to take time off work to come see his adopted son fight in some promotion examine for an alien military order.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sherene Minthic was Ja Nectic's only surviving sibling. She married Yannis Minthic, the solo survivor of the Minthic family. The Minthics own their own world, the planet Ishin-Kanki was dedicated to being a pleasure planet; they also had large animal reserves for people to tour around. They have legal gambling, gladiatorial fighting as well as other perfectly legal pursuits of pleasure. Considering what Ishin-Kanki was like during the last major war, Yannis and Sherene had done a wonderful job reconstructing the economy of the world.

Unlike Ja and Zanthe, they only have ten children, most of them were daughters. Their eldest children were a set of triplets: two girls named Eavan and Eileen with the son being named Daemyn. Next were twins, the girl named Galena and the boy was named Ugo. Then the final set of triplets, two girls named Rasha and Perlita and a boy named Flavian. The last set of children they had were twin girls named Jocasta and Lynnea with them being two years older then Ciro and Cyrus.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ja nods, only adding to his dismay. "Do Ramon and Thanos know about this?" He demands, his father looks amused as he says, "No, I want it to be a surprise. I hope I can count on you to keep quiet about this." He thinks about that and then asks, "Who's taking care of Roan if Ciro is coming here?" Ja doesn't answer and he blinks in astonishment as he draws a conclusion to this. "You're bring Roan with you?" He asks and when his father looks away, he knows he's right.

'_Why is it that everyone has trouble taking care of Roan when I'm not around? He's an animal for goodness sake! You reward good behaviour and ignore him until he behaves! I mean, Roan loves attention!'_ He rants privately. "I thought you needed a permit." He says to his father. "Seeing how there isn't an organized government, all we need would be this Hokage's permission to bring him land side. Seeing how this leader seems highly open minded, I'm sure that he'll allow you and your pet to reunite as long as Roan's behaved. And you're the only one who seems to have any sway over Roan, none of the experts that work with Dexraus can do much with him." His father says.

"You brought in experts! I'm really disappointed here, here I am, living here because you and mom want me to reconnect with my roots! It's bad enough what Ramon and Thanos filming the Chuunin exam! Why doesn't someone just get Hidden Leaf to sign some sort of treaty and get Contact over and done with!" He growls as he glares at his father. "And you taking a group to a space station wasn't breaking the rules?" His father points out and he blushes in embarrassment. "Who tipped you off?" He asks his father. "It was the restaurant owner as well as Common Form reporting that the DNA they collected from most of those humans with you at the time have abnormal mutations, well, they think they're abnormal seeing how they don't have much samples to compare them to." His father says.

"What did they want you to do about it?" He asks with interest. "What else? Try and get you to gather more samples for them to analyze." His father says dryly. He shakes his head in disbelief. "They honestly think I'll do that?" He asks and his father chuckles lightly. "True, but then, they're highly interested about these mutations, I heard about the water user that performed in front of the station." His father says and he sighs.

"That was Haku. I don't know why he showed off his bloodline trait, but I didn't really see any harm in stopping him." He admits. Soon they chatted about a few other topics before the transmission ended.

He sits back in the chair, thinking about how he's going to break it to the Hokage about how many of his family were going to attend. _'How do I break it to him that I'll need like thirty-five seats reserved for family members? I know Ramon and Thanos will be busy, most likely watching everything from their ship so they won't be needing any seats to watch the final fights...'_ He ponders to himself, after a while, he decides to see what's playing on the MP Stream.

He finds a movie called (Dragons of High Noon). Once he pays for the movie off the MP Stream, he heads to the lounge to watch it in comfort. He did find it odd that Dragons seem to be universal, though they did have different names for the same basic body type consisting four legs and a set of wings, it was also universal that they could breathe fire as well as do 'magic.' There are beasts that oddly enough, have the same body plan as the mythical dragons and their scientific names reflect this.

He shakes his head as he picks out a cool drink and glances at the microwave, waiting for the nroc seeds to finish popping. Soon enough, he's got a large bowl of popped nroc and his cooled soda drink. Once seated on the couch, he turns on the screen and presses play and the movie begins.

!x-x!

"Roan!" He shouts out and the runt of a Dexraus comes charging towards him. The five foot tall, ten foot long Dexraus comes charging at him at full tilt. Roan's eighteen foot fore limbs open wide as Roan launches himself off the ground to pounce on him. Roan begins to nuzzle him once he's on the ground. He laughs and wraps his arms around Roan's armoured hide.

Roan pulls his head up and pulls him off the ground. "Isn't that a sight for sore eyes? A boy and his Dexraus, reunited after so long." His spirit twin says, he turns and grins at Ciro. He's busy with Roan wanting a whole lot of scratches to be able to pull Ciro in for a hug. "It's great to see you too, brother. I can't believe you got grafted without informing me!" He says as he grins at Ciro.

Ciro flushes slightly, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Last time he saw Ciro, his twin only sported a crop of orange hair with red highlights and tawny coloured skin. Now Ciro sports a tail with a tuff of orange fur with red highlights, Ciro mimicked Thanos's nails as he had mimicked Ramon's tail. Ciro also now sports golden curled horns that he's seen Dexrauses grow, not that Roan sports horns like that.

He snaps out of his thoughts as Roan licks him with his rough tongue. He scowls at Roan, only for Roan to begin to nudge his head with his muzzle. Roan makes this odd growl/purr sound, Roan's tail was wagging and Roan's eyes were glowing with strong emotion. "You really missed me, didn't you?" He says softly to the runty Dexraus.

"Of course he did! Usually you're only gone for about a month but well, you know." Ciro says, shrugging. He nods and continues to scratch Roan's head, Ciro and him chat as he continues to give Roan the attention he craves.

It's not long before Roan sighs and pulls away. Roan's winged forelimbs remain folded, allowing the three clawed fingers to help him lie down, by his feet. Roan's powerful hind legs fold up slightly under him and Roan curls his tail up to his head. Roan's eyes begin to close as sleep descends onto the Dexraus. He bends down and pats Roan on the forehead before Ciro and him head out to visit with not just their siblings, but also their cousins.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dexrauses average height is eight feet tall and average length were fifteen feet long. Average wing span is twenty-three feet in length, with an average of three clawed fingers on each wing. Powerful hindquarters allow them to be speedy on the ground and help them get into the air on flat ground; each foot has four toes with talons on each toe, though the inner toe is a dewclaw and is therefore smaller toe. They sport two large eyes, four nostrils, and a set of horns; it's common for them to grow cork screw type horns.

Females were the colourful ones out of the species and were often multicolour. Bright reds, oranges, whites, purples, yellows, vibrant blues and greens and there were some females that have metallic hues for wing membranes and this usual means they have their wings have a metallic shimmer. Female's can also be distinguished by their eye colour since only females have red and green eyes.

Males have a tendency to be shades of browns, greys, and blacks. Wing membranes were often a lighter shade then the base colour. Males typically have yellow, hazel, and black eyes. Mature males sometimes grow a fin like crests that were darker then the base colour, they grown from the fore head and ends at the back of the neck. Spines grow out the spin, this signals that the male Dexraus was in prime breeding condition and that he's about to grow a crest.

It's usually the females that pick out who they want to breed with. In the wild, females are the territory holders and the males travel in groups as they wander from territory to territory. The males don't really help raise the young since they're often driven out once the females are done with them. All females live in the same colony throughout their whole lives, often they inherit their mother's ranks, though once the sons reach four years old, they're sent on their way out of the lands that the colony. Dexraus females reach sexual maturity at ten years of age while males reach it at twelve years of age.

Dexraus are known to be difficult to work with since they're much like cats, highly independent and aloof. They prefer the company of their own species if any at all. Even hand raised Dexraus prove to be just as difficult as the adult Dexrauses. There is some speculation about their intelligence, seeing how difficult they are to manage, but since they're so uncooperative it's nearly impossible to test their intelligence and they have yet to come up with a reliable chemical test to measure intelligence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-?-Haku

He can't look away from Roan, Cyrus's pet Dexraus. He can't believe at how big and dangerous looking pet Cyrus has. Currently, Hinata seems to be scared stiff once the beast entered into their sight. He doesn't really blame her, since neither of them knows what to expect from the Dexraus as the beast cocks his light brown head to the side, yellow eyes peering at them, as if trying to decide what make of them.

He jerks his head as Ramon comes into the large room. Roan focuses on Ramon and Ramon chuckles nervously. "He's friendly, right?" He asks Cyrus's brother. "Usually, but if his first impression isn't flattering, he is known to pace and growl; if he feels highly threaten, he'll roar and fan out his wings out before he charges you. He hasn't injured anyone, but scare the shit out of them. Even though Roan here is a runt, he's still dangerous. Funny thing is, when Cyrus around and Roan acts like a hatchling, he'll do anything to please Cyrus, even going so far as only glaring at those he dislikes in Cyrus's presence." The white skinned Raylevain informs them.

"How old is he?" He asks, Ramon answers as Roan takes a few steps towards them. "Cyrus was eight when he got our father to buy him, making him four years old now that spring's almost over. He was hatched in June; I think that's the right month." Ramon backs up and moves into the room, neither Hinata and him move, he couldn't help but stay rooted to the spot.

"So, what's up with you, Roan? You're not going to harm us, now are you?" He says softly to Roan. Roan peers at him, Roan's muzzle comes really close to his head. He can feel Roan sniff him, he tries not to think about how bad Roan's breath was.

Roan turns and sniffs Hinata… and then Hinata faints, causing Roan to glance at him with a questioning look. He just shrugs at Roan and then bends over to check Hinata over. Once he's certain she's find, he picks her up. By then, Roan backs away and turns his back on them, he glances at Ramon and founds Ramon was standing by him, clearly relieved about Roan's reaction to the two of them.

"Well, that was interesting." He says softly. _'I wonder if it was a good idea to invite Hinata with me to this dinner…'_ He wonders as he follows Ramon pass Roan, the Dexraus was now lying down and watches them pass by with uninterested eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ninja of the Stars**

I don't own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"Galactic Common"

(Another Language all together)

'_Thoughts'_

(Telepathy)

!x-x! Scene change

-?- Different point of view

V-V Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14

He watches as Kiba, Haku, and Hinata were chatting with his relatives. While he's unclear as to why Haku invited Hinata, he doesn't have any objections. Though he's kind of worried for her health though, he's not sure if it's healthy for humans to turn that red…

His aunt and his cousin Daemyn, hire to that family's business, was busy chatting with his elder sister Presta and his elder brother, hire to the family business, Burke. He could only guess what they're talking about, seeing that they could be talking about Presta's latest adventure to what's going on in the business world. _'I wonder if Daemyn is still engaged to Odina Vulitic, since I don't see her around, they're haven't gotten married yet…'_

He muses to himself, he does spot Eaven's husband, Ince Milvetic, chatting with Thanos, Ramon, Edgar, and Flavian. He notices how the majority of his sisters and female cousins were chatting in a large group without too many of his brothers and male cousins joining the conversation. Glen's carrying around his daughter, Galya while Glen's wife, his sister-in-law Topaz, holding their son Jabilo, named after their father, Ja.

He grins as he spots a group of active nieces and nephews with a few second cousins thrown into the mix. "Unky Cys!" Two of his nieces shout out, the pack of young ones came charging towards him. He kneels down and they all attempt to hug him all at once. They then try all at once to tell them what adventures they've been up too.

Soon their temporary nannies come to collect them to get them cleaned up for the meal portion of the evening. They all groan but they do follow the three Skelite nannies, the solo Anati nanny takes the twins from Glen and his wife Topaz. He notices the looks Hinata were giving the horde of younglings and when he catches her eye, she only blushes and looks away.

"She's a shy one, that one. Beautiful eyes, though from what I hear, their unusual eyes." Ugo pipes in. He glances at his black skinned cousin with a crown of ruby horns on his head, Ugo's mostly bald expected for patch of long white hair by back of the head. He notices that Ugo's ears have been altered and now they're six cm longer with the rim of the ear having grey scaly bumps. He notices the same grey scaly pattern on Ugo's arm and on Ugo's bare chest and back, the usual body tattoos were there and they were white but the scale patterns moved around them.

"And aren't you helping matters by walking around in the Nairabrab look. I can't believe you, Rasha, Lynnea, Yagmur, and Ciro got away with wearing so it." He says to his cousin. Ugo just grins as he says teasingly, "You just wished you could join us." He rolls his eyes; he notices that Kiba's glancing at Rasha and Lynnea with a puzzled look. "I think someone just informed him that they're female." He says as he nods towards Kiba.

Ugo glances at Kiba and nods as Kiba glances quickly between Quade and his two female cousins. Haku seems to be amused while Hinata looks liable to faint. Gavril pats Hinata gently on the back, most likely trying to say something encouraging to her to get her to calm down.

Soon a Skelite from the kitchen walks up to his father and tells him something. "Supper must be ready." He muses as Ugo comes back with glasses of Erqic wine with a slice of Brihen fruit in the glass. He notices the Tra'Gra that's moving through the crowd with a tray of Erqic wine with sliced Brihen fruit. He's surprised that those four Tra'Gra were still in his father's employment.

"I thought the Tra'Gra mating season was this year." He says to Ugo. "It was, I believe that the Fel and the Mal of the group got into an argument and this forced the Hul and the Le of the group to fall into depression. So they've resigned a contract with Unle Ja that'll end next mating year, which turns out to be only three years away instead of the usual nine." Ugo says and he sighs as he shakes his head, he sighs and turns his attention to his father as his dad attempts to get everyone's attention.

(So, what does Ugo have to say?) His brother asks. (Just that Hinata is shy and I founded out the reason why the Tra'Gra were still in father's employment.) He tells his brother has he proceeds to follow Ugo to the dinning room. (Ah, well, it happens. I heard that Roan didn't dislike Kiba, Haku, and Hinata on their first meeting.) Ciro says, he notices his spirit twin coming his way. Ugo nods his greetings to Ciro, his brother nods at Ugo.

He sits at one of the tables with Ugo to his left and Ciro to his right. Haku, Hinata, and Rasha joins them. Kiba's sticking with Quade who's sticking with Kaira and they're with sitting with Mabel, Glen, and Topaz. His parents were sitting with his aunt and uncle. The pack of younglings crowded two tables with their nannies.

He notices that Adron'Sentria was standing with his father's head chief, Betzein Taer. Soon plates full of food start coming out of the kitchen and sets them on the series of tables that are connected end to end. He notices grilled Hergst steaks topped off with sliced Graph cheese, barbequed Velrisk ribs, different kinds of paste, slabs of grilled Capchoo, barbequed Trift breast, marinated Trift sirloin, fried Jammer eels, slabs of grilled Ickeima topped with Mugne dressing, large whole cooked Zarter chicken, fruit salad, and a variety of fruit filled pastries with a few meat pies.

It's a buffet style dinner; it went from the youngest to the oldest, while they're up there, getting food, the servers were putting glasses of filled with water, empty glasses and mugs, and then pitchers of wine and malt beers onto the table. He takes some Velrisk ribs, some Jammer eels with some sauce over top, a slab of Ickeima, and a wing from one of the large Zarter chicken. Kiba takes a lot of meat, ranging from Hergs steaks to parts of Zarter chicken. Haku takes Capchoo, a few Jammer eels, a few slabs of Ickeima, and some pastries. Hinata goes for the fruit salad, but Ciro talks her into trying some of the paste as well as Trift breast.

He smiles slightly as Hinata tastes the breast meat. Haku's eyes widen on tasting the Capchoo. He can't tell what Kiba's reaction was as the feral looking nin was sitting at another table. Hinata gets up for seconds when Ciro manages to drag her off once he notices that Hinata's staring at the buffet table.

The hall is filled with lively chatter as different tables have different conversation. There was much of a conversation at his table, but then, that's to be expected seeing as nobody was interested in talking right now. He knows he's interested in Haku and Hinata's reactions when they're trying different kinds of food, the alien dishes that were new and interesting to them. Rasha, Ugo, Ciro, and himself exchange amused looks as Haku attempts to down a mug of malt beer to contain the spicy flavour of the Ickeima. They snicker as Haku finds that the malt beer only adds to the spicy flavour, Hinata manages to hand him a glass of water.

Hinata also looks amused at this, though Haku doesn't glare at her like he does to them. "You knew it would only add to that flavour." Haku says to them. "Also for future reference, don't drink milk beer when you eat Ickeima like that. It causes the alcohol to go straight to your head; we don't know why it does; only that it does." Rasha informs Haku. Hinata tries one of the pitchers of wine, the Desmii wine if he's memory serves him. Hinata seems to like the sweet flavour of the wine.

Dinner lasted two hours, though desert menus come to every table for them to select what they want it's been twenty minutes. Then once the servers clear the buffet table the deserts start coming out of the kitchen and to the tables minutes later. The left-overs will be eaten for lunch, dinner tomorrow or until they're done eating them. Soon it's time for the guests to head back to the surface, to their families.

He walks Kiba and Hinata home. He notices that Kiba's kind of drunk, making him wonder why Quade allowed him to have so many alcoholic beverages. Hinata seems to be a little calmer then before. He notices one of Hinata's relatives waiting for her, the woman glares balefully at him and Hinata becomes slightly nervous. He just gives the woman an amused look; he pulls Hinata in for a hug. "Night, Hinata." He whispers into her ear. The look of outrage on the grown woman's face made him feel oddly satisfied about being the cause of this reaction. Though Hinata's totally red in the face as he departs, he whistles a cheery tone once he's a few feet away from the Hyuuga clan compound.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ninja of the Stars**

I don't own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"Galactic Common"

(Another Language all together)

'_Thoughts'_

(Telepathy)

!x-x! Scene change

-?- Different point of view

V-V Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15

He watches as Roan circles over head. He can tell that Roan's enjoying this chance of spreading his wings. Considering that the fact that Ciro hadn't let Roan fly about for fear of losing track of Roan in the main Bio-Sphere and Roan getting into mischief.

"Ok, maybe I did have too much to drink last night." Somebody says, he turns and finds an old man with white long hair. The man's currently busy watching Roan fly over head. He sits up as the man walks his way. "Why do you say that?" He asks the man.

The man looks surprised to see him; the white haired man does a double take. "Do you see that up there?" The man says, waving up to where Roan's flying. He glances upwards and shrugs as he looks into the man's face. "So what about him? It's been a while since he's been able to stretch his wings." He says.

"You summon that?" The man says, motioning to Roan. "I won't say that, I did raise him from a hatchling though. He's a bit of a runt, but he's my runt." He says, he looks up at Roan with a slight smile on his face. Roan lets loose a short roar in agreement.

Within minutes, Roan lands in the clearing. The man backs away, clearly disturbed by Roan's appearance. Roan makes a slight grumbling sound as Roan glances at the white haired man and makes a soft sound when Roan looks at him. He gets up and walks over to Roan; the Dexraus nudges him in the chest. He glances over to where the man is as he scratches Roan around the horn nubs.

"Who are you any way?" He asks the man as Roan emanates that growl/purr when the Dexraus is content. Just before the man goes into this song and dance, Roan snarls at the white haired man, causing the man to gulp slightly. "I'm Jiraiya of the Sannin. Also known as the Toad Sage." Jiraiya says, eyeing Roan with a weary eye.

"Don't mind Roan here, he's picky about who he likes. I'm Cyrus Nectic." He informs Jiraiya. The man nods, though it's clear that the man doesn't trust Roan, not in the slightest. Not that Roan's thrilled by Jiraiya either, but as long as he's here, Roan won't make a threatening move on Jiraiya.

"So, you're one of the Genin that made it to the tournament. You plan on using him as a battle partner?" Jiraiya asks. "No, he's not going to be battling by my side. He's not allowed in the village, I don't want people to panic on seeing him. While his kind is social, they prefer to be social with their own kind rather then with others. I'm still touched that Roan listens to what I say and behaviours in my presence." He replies, Roan makes a rumbling sound and licks him with Roan's rough tongue. He moves Roan's muzzle to the side, Roan snorts in amusement but doesn't try to lick him again.

Jiraiya frowns and with a wave Jiraiya leaves. He notices the look on Jiraiya's face as the man leaves. He shrugs and Roan nudges him in the shoulder with his tail moving slowly from side to side. "You want to play, huh?" He says to Roan and Roan pulls away from him. Not long afterwards, he's catching Roan who's got a stick in his jaws.

!x-x!

Hinata had been defeated by Tenten and then Neji managed to win against Temari, even though Temari managed to keep it to be a long to mid range battle. Now it's Gaara and his turn to battle it out. He glances over at Gaara as they walk down the hall together.

He spots a pair of ninja at the end of the tunnel. They attempt to grab him, but he just shrugs them off. He whines slightly as the two hit the walls, hard. He glances at Gaara as sand begins to head towards the two. "Let's go." He says in a commanding tone. Gaara gives him a look of loathing but follows without any hassle.

Once on the field, the new examiner, Genmaru, waits for them stand opposite of each other. He feels the weight of the short sword on his hip; he decided he needed something with reach in his fight against Gaara. While he's faster then Gaara and is differently stronger then Gaara, he doesn't know what kind of tricks Gaara has with his sand.

'_I wonder how Ramon and Thanos are recording this.'_ He wonders as he glances around, he notices the section where his family is sitting in. Though the section was under an illusion, he knows they're there. He turns away from the section and studies Gaara. He notices the bangs under Gaara's eyes; he wonders when was the last time the teenage red head got a good night sleep.

Once the examiner signals for them to begin, he backs quickly away as sand erupts from Gaara's gourd. He stays facing Gaara as he evades Gaara's sand. His hand strays to the sword, his left hand rests on the hilt. With a quick slash of the blade, the incoming sand crumbles onto the ground.

In a flash, Gaara finds himself on the defensive. Bleeding cuts were on his out stretched arm. The sand couldn't keep up; it often attacked an after image and other after images. He's surprise just how fast he was when pumping chakra into his legs to make him go faster. He holds the sword at Gaara's throat, a minor cut on Gaara's check. "Give up?" He asks softly by Gaara's ear.

He blinks as sand leaps off of Gaara's skin; he backs away in a flash. He stands a few miles away from Gaara as Gaara realises that he's bleeding from the cuts he's made with his short sword. He cocks his head to the side, confusion about why Gaara's freaking out about bleeding. He watches as the sand flies in all directions for no apparent reason.

Gaara seems to gain control over himself once more and sand begins to form a sphere around him. He sighs and just before the sand cuts Gaara off from the world. The blade hits Gaara in the shoulder and with a punch to the back of Gaara's head, the boy is sent flying through the gathering sand.

Once Gaara is on the ground, he points the tip of the blade at Gaara's neck. "Surrender, Gaara. It's over." He says, he also begins to notice some white feathers. He glances around and notices that the sand's heading towards them. He sighs and with a quick punch, the sand settles down on the ground.

As he's walking away, he feels something coming from behind him. He turns slowly around and finds Gaara looking not internally human. He sighs and within two minutes, Gaara's laying flat on his face on the ground, this time, drugged with a slight sedative from one of the patches he has just in case his opponent just won't stay down.

He hears somebody behind him and once more turns around, only this time, its Gaara's team-mates picking up Gaara. Most likely carrying the drugged red head away, he snorts as he heads off to check up on his family. Once he's sure that his cousins, in-laws, parents, aunt, uncle, and siblings were ok he begins to asses the situation. He's glad that his second cousins, nieces, and nephews were still on the ship.

He joins the fight once he makes a few clones to watch over his family. He heads off in search for his team's jonin to see what he's suppose to do right now.

-?-Haku

He sighs but he knows there's little he can do seeing as he's on a ship, orbiting his birth world. Ramon and Thanos were busy recording events through Hidden Leaf; they had relaxed when Cyrus made a few clones to watch over their unconscious family.

'_It's odd how close I've grown to Ramon and Thanos in such a short time. Ever since I met team seven, Neji, and Tenten, my life has taken a seriously odd turn. I finish it hard to believe a few months ago, it had been just Zabuza and me. Now, I'm part of a Hidden village and I'm making friends with aliens from beyond our system. I find it hard to believe that I had just considered myself to be a weapon, to be used and discarded. That doesn't mean I don't miss Zabuza though, it just makes me wish we had a different kind of relationship then the one we had.'_ His thoughts turn to who he use to be and how he is now.

He whistles as he watches as a three headed snake appears by the outer wall. He's heard about snake summons, the current summoner use to be one of the Sannin of Hidden Leaf. From what he remembers, the man became a missing nin after his gruesome experiments were discovered. _'Looks like he either allied himself with Sound and Sand, or he's a member of Sound or Sand.'_ He thinks to himself as he watches some of the other monitors ever so often.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ninja of the Stars**

I don't own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"Galactic Common"

(Another Language all together)

'_Thoughts'_

(Telepathy)

!x-x! Scene change

-?- Different point of view

V-V Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16

He stares at the picture of the old man Hokage. He felt bad about what happened, but knew he couldn't really stop it from happening. His family were still around, well, for the most part seeing how his aunt, uncle, and their brood have departed. His uncle does have a pleasure planet to over see after all.

He glances over to where Haku is standing with Ramon and Thanos, people were use to seeing them, even though they can't keep from staring at the pair. He's also aware that Roan will most likely be left with him, seeing as Roan might protest leaving without him and it's really hard for the others to keep Roan calm and under control, well as under control as the runty Dexraus can be in his presence. He sighs as he snaps out of his thoughts as people begin to line up to deposit flowers by the picture.

He didn't have one, so he just headed to where his siblings were as Sakura, Sasuke, and their instructor get in line to pay their respects to the old man. It's not long before they left with Haku in toe. There wasn't any real connection between Haku and the Third so Haku followed them, there were others that were also leaving, but he didn't pay any heed to them, not even as they whispered quietly as he walks by, not caring about the hustle glares from the majority of those people.

"They're doing it again." Thanos says softly. "What? The glares? What about them?" He asks his elder brother. "They're calling you a beast, saying it's your fault that the Third is dead. I'm beginning to think you should leave this world for a bit. They're hatred of you is highly unhealthy and some of them might act on it soon." Ramon says, joining the conversation. He glances over at Haku, the ice user doesn't seem to be aware of their conversation since it seems as if Haku's in his own world for the moment at least.

"You think the next Hokage won't be favourable disposed towards us?" He asks Ramon and Thanos. "They might start demanding services that we shouldn't comply with. I'm sure that Sakura and Tenten have spoken about Common Form and what it's capable of. They might want grafts of the mutations Haku, Neji, and Sasuke have. It's bad enough what the Hyuuga do to their clan men, there own flesh and blood; this is a period of unrest now. War's on the horizon and you know what kinds of morals exist during war." Thanos says. He nods, he's been aware of this possibility from his early days at the academe.

"What about Haku? He doesn't have my kind of escape, if he's lucky, he'll find himself working at the hospital. At the worst, targeted by this snake summoner and receive one of those curse seals Anko told you about. Do you guys have ny idea about how to get him off planet?" He asks his siblings, he feels responsible for Haku, seeing as he played a major role in disabling Zabuza before Kakashi kills him.

Oddly enough, his brothers all grin. "We could use an expert to explain how ninjas do what they do. Who better then a native ninja employed to help in the study of energy users?" Ramon says confidently. "You talk with him about this?" He asks and Ramon and Thanos exchange looks before Ramon nods. "We mentioned a few times about willing to hire him and be responsible for his education if he's willing to help explain what ninjas are able to do and such in such." Thanos says.

He nods, he remembers the way Haku had been questioning that doctor at the clinic. As long as Haku's comfortable with the terms of the employment, he mentions after a few minutes, "I can't see anything wrong with that. Ninjas take contracts all the time, I take it that the Third left something like that behind for Haku then or else you won't be so sure it's legal." They make it to Haku's apartment and it's not long before Haku brings up the subject of the possible war and the likeliness of him leaving with his family.

-?-

He rotates his neck, pops and cracks are heard before he straightens up. It's been eight years since the day he left his birth world and he's never regretted leaving it at all, surprisingly. He did underwent a few modifications to his muscle structure and bone density, adding something to his bones to make them lighter as well, so he won't need to wear the gravity stabilizers contestantly.

He's a certified doctor in healing people and has training to be a DNA grafter if he wanted to work for Common Form. He has top marks in Biology, Chemistry, and Physiology, something that falls under the previous mentioned professions. He's also well known for not only being the first human to graduate to become a doctor and grafter, but also the primary expert of everything connected with ninjas.

When the film that Ramon and Thanos made came out, it caused controversy about a lot of things like for example the theories about energy conversion. It was a very chaotic time for him that first year, but in time, new things made headlines as the novelty of a race of beings able to do such things didn't seem that pressing seeing as there's only two representatives of the human race living among the trade unions of multiple races of various shapes and sizes.

He also found his life partner among the shifting masses of races that are able to travel about. He's expecting his first born in a few weeks, they had decided on making the child a human, when they have the next one, that baby will take after its mother, his wife or as Varsha's race calls the female half of the pairing, judica. He smiles as he thinks of Varsha, who's of the Dalus'Dea.

(What are you working on, beloved?) Varsha asks as she leans in, giving him a hug. (Just how lucky I am to have you in my life.) He answers and at this his wife chuckles softly. (Flatter.) She says and he smiles at her before continuing. (I was also thinking about how it's been eight years since I've walked on the ground as my fore-fathers. How easily I could have refused to sign up with Ramon and Thanos, how I could have remained on that world and not even find my life partner, the light of my life.)

The female Dalus'Dea flushes from the flattery of this statement. Varsha's wings fold around him like a cloak. (So then, how long will it be until we hook up with Cyrus's ship?) She asks, changing the topic. (Not long, a few more hours of Zero Tunnelling and we'll be there in about two standard day's time.) He reports and Varsha nods, her wings pull themselves carefully of him. (I'll check up on our son, Luigo.) Varsha says, he nods, they've already decided on the gender and the name of their first born. It's one of the oddities of having hybrid children; you get to choose what kind of genes that will be expressed and how they'll be expressed but also the gender and species.

Once more alone, his mind once more wonders about. Like the latest news that Cyrus has about what's going on in Hidden Leaf. Like how Leaf is still at war with Sound and that some group was looking for the Kyuubi, the demon that attacked Leaf long ago. It turns out that Gaara held the one tailed demon and that according to what Cyrus learnt, Cyrus was the carrier of the Kyuubi, not that this seems to affect anyone who knows Cyrus seeing how Cyrus hasn't underwent any changes on finding out.

It's highly doubtful that this gang of criminals will ever get their hands on Cyrus, seeing how Cyrus only spends a week at the most at Hidden Leaf, mostly just visiting those that the blond still considers friends. Mostly, Cyrus's often busy with planetary exploration in the Ancient Lexain Sector of the galaxy with Roan the Dexraus and his spirit twin, Ciro, in toe. He's glad that Cyrus managed to do something that he wanted, which was a chance to see new things and to travel to unknown and rarely mapped worlds.

'_I wonder what this reunion will be like…'_ He muses to himself, he can only imagine Kakashi's and other Leaf nin's reaction to him not only being married to an alien, but have a kid on the way…

-?-Cyrus

He grins as he shakes Haku's hand. The water user seems to be content with not only his position as a father-to-be, but also seems highly comfortable being married to a Dalus'Dea. The winged female Dalus'Dea named Varsha seems to have no trouble fitting in with his bride to be, the beautiful Rachana Gerhic.

It's not long before he leads the pair to the filled hall with not only his friends from Hidden Leaf, members of his family, and his soon to be in-laws, but also of his colleges and his current crew members and his previous crew members. As soon as they enter into the hall, Haku and Varsha are swept away by those interested on catching up with Haku and getting to know Varsha. Rachana's hand seeks out his hand and he pulls the beautiful Raylevain close to him.

It had taken eight years to hold such a grand reunion, but in the end, he only hopes that it won't be the last such occurrence. Though he'll never really see himself as a human, he can view himself as a kind of hybrid since he may be human, he's also grew up in a Raylevain family and concerns them bloodkin even though they don't share an ounce of blood with them.

'_It's odd at how things turned out just because of cultural belief that states no Raylevain is born without a twin, that the twin exists, just born to a difference race. I shudder what kind of life I would have had if I hadn't been adopted and given the name Cyrus Nectic…'_ He muses to himself as he hugs Rachana, kissing her check. He truly couldn't see himself as Naruto Uzumaki, container of the Kyuubi. Not at all…


End file.
